The Midas Touch
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Scott accepts Audra's offer, and she goes away with him. An expanded version of Ghostwriter85's Golden Girl...and, yes, she knows I'm doing this. The story took a turn I didn't' expect. So...forget adventure and add Drama. Rating always subject to change.
1. Prologue

**The Midas Touch **

This is an expanded version of Ghostwriter85's "Golden Girl"...and, yes, she knows I'm doing this.

**Prologue **

"_Both Jarrod and Audra made offers for bargains for extensions of your loans," Scott looked at the farmers who stood in the Barkley home and then looked at Audra. "Audra's was by far the more the more interesting." Scott informed the small group. "That's why she was at my hotel. Audra has offered to go away with me, anywhere, for as long as I want her. Why she thinks you men are worth it, I will never know, but your loans are extended." Scott spoke sharply, wanting to drive the point home that they, the farmers, were the force behind Audra's choice. "I'm accepting her offer." Chills ran down everyone's back, though the farmer's chills were accompanied with the shame of misjudging the young woman. "Audra?" Scott said as he looked at Audra, waiting to see what she'd do. He only had to wait a few seconds before Audra rose to her feet._

"_She's not going anywhere." Heath said with ice in his voice. He was furious at the thought of what Scott would do with his sister, if Audra walked out the door with him._

"_You may leave now, Mr. Breckenridge." There was no warmth in Victoria's voice or in her eyes. It sickened her that Scott would actually show up to the house to take Audra away from them when he'd only use her and cast her off later._

_Scott had not expected to receive any other reactions; therefore he was unmoved. "Well, Audra?" he asked with a questioning look in his eyes, "Did you come to the motel to play games or did you mean it?"_

_When she did not answer at first, Victoria's head swirled around to look at her daughter, grave concern replaced the cold look that had been there. She watched as her daughter lowered her eyes for a split second and then listened in horror as Audra replied, "I meant it."_

_Jarrod, desperate to get through to his sister, said in earnest, "Audra, you don't know what you're doing!"_

"_Yes, I do." Audra replied firmly, knowing if she let Jarrod, or anybody else change her mind, the farmers would lose their land. "And not you or anybody in this family can say or do anything to stop me." Well, maybe Nick could, but he wasn't home at the moment…and by the time he got home it would be too late. There was dead silence as the truth of her words sunk deep into her family's hearts. She was right. She was of legal age and no one had the right to tell her what choice to make. "I'll get my things."_

"Don't bother." Scott might be a cold hearted businessman, but he was not totally without feeling. Besides, he wanted to see just how serious she would be if she had time with her family, a family that was sure to try to talk her out of it. "My hotel room has been paid for through tonight. My train leaves at seven a.m. I will be waiting." He looked around the room, not surprised by the angry look in all of the Barkley's faces, or by the shame filled faces of the farmers. He put on his hat and said as he turned away from the group. "I can show myself out."

The moment Scott left, Audra walked out of the room and disappeared up the stairs. She didn't want to talk to the farmers, nor did she wish for her family to start 'talking some sense into her'. What choice did she have? If she didn't go through with her offer, the farmers and their families would be out of their homes and their livelihood. Though, even knowing this, tears were streaming down her face by the time she opened her bedroom door, entered her room and shut the door behind her.

**~oOo~**

"I think you men best leave." Jarrod did his best not to glare at the farmers. It wasn't their fault Scott had come to the ranch under false pretences and succeeded in his plans. It was hard not to though, when they'd come into his family's home believing that they, the family, would be willing to help Scott take their homes from them…and now Audra. It just made his stomach churn, as it did his mother's and brother's….and would definitely churn's Nick's and Eugene's when they finally heard about it.

"Jarrod, we're….." Ed started to speak only to have Victoria, who was not even attempting to hide her feelings, interrupt him.

"I believe my son asked you to leave." She held herself erect and glared at the men.

"Please, let us talk to Audra." Ed asked, the shame he felt was in his eyes.

The only answer he got was Heath showing their invited guests to the door. Once the farmers were gone, Victoria headed up the stairs. She might not be able to stop Audra, but she could let her know she always had a home to come back to, no matter what. Jarrod and Heath must have had the same idea as they too headed up the stairs behind their mother.


	2. Departure

**A/N If you (readers) have not read Ghostwriter85's "Golden Girl", you really should. While I'm not going to write a story long enough to cover ten years (that would take far too long and have way too many chapters), this is still an expansion of that one shot. This not will be included in the next chapter...for those who missed this because I had to edit the chapter and include it.**

**Chapter One**

The sun was shining and sending its bright yellow rays down upon the road, as Audra rode next to Victoria in the surrey. Heath, Jarrod, and Nick traveled alongside riding their horses. There was nothing but silence between the various family members as they traveled towards Stockton's train station. As she glanced out of the corner of her eye at her mother, who was sitting as straight as possible with her eyes fixed on the road, Audra couldn't help but inwardly sigh. The memories of the night before came back to her full force.

_ "You don't have to do this." said Victoria spoke with more fervor and urgency than she ever had._

_Jarrod and Heath stood nearby, as did Nick, who had found his way to Audra's room when her heard his mother's voice getting quite loud. All four stood Barkleys watched Audra pack her things. Each and every one of them was desperately doing what they could to stop the young lady from making such a huge mistake. _

"_There are other ways to help the farmers," pleaded Victoria._

"_Listen to mother," Nick leaned against Audra's dresser and begged his sister to listen to reason in his usual loud voice, something he'd been doing, once he stopped ranting and raving about what he thought of Scott, and how he, Nick, wished he'd been home to beat the man senseless. "We can help the farmers find other land, just as good as what they have now, even if it means helping them with the down payment for it! You don't have to do this!"_

"_Nick's right." Jarrod interjected as he could see the frustration growing in Nick's eyes to the point of exploding more than he already had. "We can all help them. You reputation doesn't have to be ruined." _

_Audra, who had paused for a split second and looked at her family before going back to packing her things, shook her head. "I was serious when I made the offer, and Scott has accepted it. I'm his as long as he wants me." She wondered if they'd tell her now to never come back if she followed through with the offer. Thinking that way, Audra found herself tensing up and waiting to hear she'd been disowned…but it didn't happen._

_ After Victoria and her sons looked to each other and sent each other silent messages, turned to her daughter and said, in a voice full of resignation, "Whenever you need a place to go to, don't forget you have a home here with us."_

_"Forever," Heath and Jarrod voiced in unison._

_ Audra had to fight back the tears that wanted to come as she took her eyes off her suitcase and looked at Nick, who still looked he wasn't through with his rampage. Legally this was his ranch and his home. Did he feel the same way? _

_ Nick wanted to find something, anything, to hit and break. Jarrod never should have invited Scott to the ranch, and he, Nick, never should have welcomed the man. But Audra was his sister, and he wasn't going to have her thinking she couldn't come home. "You listen to us." Nick sighed and stepped away from the wall. He walked up to Audra and placed his hands on her shoulders, his voice betrayed the range of emotions he was feeling. "This is your home, always will be. The door is always open."_

_ That did it; Audra threw her arms around Nick and held on tight. She was going to miss him, all of them, so much._

The sounds that filled the train station brought Audra out of her thoughts. She had made a choice and continuing to think about it, and what might have been, wasn't going to do her or her family any good. At least they'd begged her to write on a consistent basis, saying they didn't want to lose contact with her. It was a promise Audra readily agreed to. When the train station came into view, she could see Scott Breckenridge standing on the platform waiting for her. Audra had to fight to keep her nerves in check and, from the looks she saw on her family's faces when she glanced at all of them, they were also fighting to keep up an appearance of neutrality. She knew it was for her sake, not Scott's. For that gesture, she loved her family even more.

"Remember, Audra," Nick spoke up as he pushed Coco forward just far enough to be riding right alongside his sister, "No matter what happens, you come home if you need to." Since he'd earlier continued his rampage against Scott for a few minutes after he'd left her room, Nick wanted his baby sister to know he hadn't changed his mind about her.

Home, the one word brought back a thousand memories back. For a small moment she could see herself chasing after her brothers, sometimes as a welcome playmate, at other times? She knew she'd simply been a pesky little sister. Only when her mother stopped the surrey and Scott walked down the steps did Audra come out of her thoughts.

Scott could feel how thick the air between him and the Barkleys were. That part did not surprise him. What did surprised him, though one would never know it by looking at his face, was that Audra's family was with her. First they'd stood by the farmers, now they were obviously standing by Audra. He'd never seen such loyalty before. No, every time he'd met a woman, or young lady, who chose to follow someone like him the family that was left behind had disowned the woman, calling them everything from a loose woman to a dance hall girl. He didn't know what to make of it. He started to walk towards Audra, only to have Nick dismount and beat him to it. The whole time the look in Nick's eyes told Scott that he, Scott, would have more than one broken bone in his body, if it weren't for the presence of Audra.

"She's still my sister." Nick snapped as he removed Audra's baggage from the surrey and helped Audra down..

"So she is," Scott replied as he took the baggage. "The train leaves in ten minutes." He looked at Audra, still trying to comprehend the fact that the Barkelys had all come to see Audra off. Well, all that could. It would be sort of hard for the youngest Barkley to do seeing how he was at Berkley. "We're riding in the first class car." He turned towards the train only to have Victoria stop him.

"Maybe none of us can stop this, only I'll tell you this much. If you ever beat her or hurt her in anyway, you won't know what hit you." There was ice in Victoria's voice and fire in her eyes as she added, "Anymore than you have already". Scott could see the same message in Jarrod, Nick and Heath's eyes. Once again, he was amazed by what he was seeing.

"I _don't_ hit women." Scott replied sharply and then, taking Audra's baggage in his left hand, he took a hold of Audra's left arm and led her to the train, leaving the rest of the Barkleys to start praying and hoping that, somehow, things would work out in the end.


	3. Thoughts and Deede

_A/N If you (readers) have not read "Golden Girl" by Ghostwriter85, you really should. _

**Chapter Two**

It seemed that every seat on the train had been filled as Scott led Audra through one car after another until they reached the first class section. By the time they had their luggage put up and taken their seats, Scott was more than perplexed. If the passengers, and those in the train yard, had looked at Audra and thrown judgmental glares her way or whispered behind his and Audra's backs (as he had heard some of the gossipers in town doing) he would have thought nothing of it. As it was, more than one person had approached Audra, bid her a tearful goodbye and told her to come back anytime. Oh sure, there had been judgmental glares given; however, they had all been directed at him.

Scott turned his head and looked at Audra, who was looking out the window at her family, as they waited for the train to leave. He supposed a part of them hoped that Audra would still change her mind and go home with them. Scott took a deep breath. He'd always said he admired courage, but he'd never expected to find so much in one so young and so beautiful. Now, with the reaction he was seeing when it came to Audra's leaving with him, he had to add he'd never seen anyone so admired. Well, guess that last part applied to all the Barkleys….even the gossipers had said a few positive things concerning the matter.

Scott now thought on the plans he had made for him and Audra when he first went to the Barkley home, and he began to feel ashamed for the first time in his life. Such a lady as Audra deserved better than what he'd planned on. He looked at the dress Audra was wearing. It was very beautiful he had to admit, but the neckline was a bit revealing, something he was sure she'd chosen to wear thinking he would demand it. Again, he felt rather uncomfortable. Before that moment, Scott would have done such a thing. Now, he found that he wanted nothing more than to have Audra dress in whatever made her feel comfortable. As soon as they pulled into Denver and they got to the hotel they'd be staying at, he was going to have to make it clear she was never to wear something just because she thought he wanted it.

For Audra's part, she could feel Scott looking at her, hence the reason for keeping her eyes out the window. Having no way to know he was actually looking at her with a new set of eyes, as it were, she was left to think he was simply thinking of what he'd do with her once they got to Denver. It both infuriated her, and made her want to cry. If only she'd had something else to offer him, something that he'd want more than the farmer's land. She had a thousand other things run through her mind (as did Scott,) as the train pulled out of the station.

**~oOo~**

"Well?" Nick stood in Jarrod's office and looked at his brother who was sitting behind his desk. Just as Scott and Audra had started walking away, Scott had turned around and pulled out some envelopes. He'd handed them to Jarrod asking that he take care of the business contained inside the envelopes, and then he'd turned and walked away for good. He, Nick, had followed his elder brother to the law office saying he wasn't going anywhere until he knew what Scott was up to, besides betraying the family. Now Jarrod was looking at those same envelopes.

Jarrod said nothing as he opened the first envelope. After removing its contents and opening the folded paper up, he began reading. As he did so he had shock waves go through him and he stiffened while his eyes opened wide. That did not help his impatient brother any.

Nick leaned forward and put his hands on the edge of Jarrod's office desk. He made no attempt to control the volume of his voice as he asked, "What has the man gone and done now?"

"See for yourself," Jarrod answered as he handed the paper to Nick and began opening the second envelope that lay upon his desk.

Nick's eyes also widened as he read the words **LAND DEED **across the top of the paper. He went on to read the paper work. "I don't believe this; I don't think Ed will either. Do those other envelopes contain the deeds to the other two farms?"

"Yes," Jarrod said after he'd set the second envelope down and opened the third. "Scott has erased all their debt plus paid off their farms for them." He let out a disgusted 'humph'. "I guess he wants to drive the point home that 'they are to blame' for Audra's actions."

Jarrod had no proof that it was otherwise and, if he had talked to Scott, he would have found out he was right up to the minute Scott realized just what he had in his hands. After Scott had realized that a tiny (and it was tiny) seed was planted in his, Scott's, mind…one that said it was his own actions that had led to it when he turned down Jarrod's offer.

"Well, they should be happy. Our sister for their land!" Nick growled and turned around only to have Jarrod stop him.

"We can't take it out on them, Nick. If we do, I just know Audra would catch wind of it, and then where would she feel free to turn to when she needs a home to go to?" Jarrod asked as he leaned back in his chair, feeling the weight of the world upon his shoulder.

Nick had never felt so torn in his life. A part of him wanted to take the deeds and throw them down at the farmers' feet and ask if they were satisfied now that they, the Barkleys, had not been on Scott's side. As it was, he let out a deep breath and held out his hand. "I won't do anything stupid, only you can at least let me have the pleasure of seeing their faces when they get the deeds."

Jarrod couldn't help but smile as he stood up with the deeds in his hands. "WE can have the pleasure and, I think, if we ask Heath he will want to come too."

That statement made a small smile appear on Nick's face. Who was he to argue on that one? He knew Jarrod was right.


	4. Farmers' Shame and Change of Plans

_A/N if you (readers) have not read "Golden Girl" by Ghostwriter85, you really should._

**Chapter Three**

"He what?" Jace Holman, who was still feeling ill over the fact that Audra had gone away with Scott to help save his and his friends' farms, stood on the porch of his small white, two bedroom, home staring at the Barkley brothers.

"You heard me." Nick answered with coldness in his voice. He then bent down and handed the paperwork to Jace's fourteen year old son who was standing close by. "The land is yours free and clear. It seems Scott not only erased your debt to him, but he paid the balance owed on your farm. It's now yours lock, stock and barrel." His eyes asked Jace 'was the price worth it?"

Jace looked as if he was ready to get rid of his morning meal as he dropped to the porch steps and looked at the paper in his hands; it was the same look that Ed and Titus had come upon their faces. Why had he not listened to the Barkleys when they warned him and the others about accepting Scott's offer? "I'd rather have lost my land." He spoke quietly as he kept his head down, not daring to look at the Barkleys.

Nick and his brothers sighed. None of them were getting the satisfaction they thought they would; then again, a part of them had known they wouldn't. "Well, you didn't." Nick spoke with gruffness in his voice. "I highly suggest you make the most of it. I'd hate to think Audra's sacrifice is for nothing." He then turned his horse and rode away, not caring to be near any of the farmers at the moment.

"Jarrod…" Jace slowly lifted his eyes as he stood up, "Heath, I _am _sorry. We all are. We should have listened to you. How can we ever make it up to you and your family?"

It wasn't hard for either Jarrod or Heath to see the ma was sincere. After an awkward silence, Jarrod nodded. "We know you are. As far as making it up to us goes," He shook his head and gave Jace the same reply he'd given Ed and Titus when they'd asked the same question, "Don't talk bad about Audra and, should the day come that she returns," Jarrod said hoping Audra would eventually come home, "don't judge her." He answered, and then turned his horse way also. Heath sat looking at Jace and his family who had all gathered on the porch, and then he simply turned his horse around and hurried to catch up with Jarrod, leaving Jace alone with his guilt and family.

**~oOo~**

As the train pulled into Denver, Audra was more than confused. She had thought for sure Scott would have insisted on having his way with her at least once since they'd left Stockton. Only he hadn't. Her mind ran back to the first night they'd spent in a hotel in Sacramento, due to problems the train was having.

_Entering what look to be the finest hotel in Sacramento, Audra followed Scott to the clerk's desk. It didn't surprise her when Scott told the clerk he wanted the finest room the hotel had. After signing the registry and getting the room key, a porter helped them with their luggage and led them to a room full of what looked to be the most expensive chairs, table, a couch and a small kitchenette; an adjacent room held a bathroom and a the largest bed Audra had ever seen. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling both the main room and an adjacent one. Audra felt her nerves start to take hold. Shaking she looked at the bed through an open door, a door that separated both room. However, the shaking was replaced by amazement when Scott started talking._

_ Scott, who had witnessed Audra be nothing but a lady to the passengers on the train, even helping a small boy with his arithmetic, had decided on changing all his plans. He'd always heard the men in his business say there were two kinds of women, ones they married and ones that they saw in the evenings. He seen plenty of women in the evening, but never thought he'd meet one he just might be interested in. Now, as dwelt on Audra, he had begun to wonder if marriage was an option in his life. "I will take the bed." He said as he pointed to the couch. "That folds out into a bed. Sleep where you will." If he was to consider Audra as his wife, he had to start seeing what sort of choices she would make if he didn't exercise any of the rights he'd, basically, bought. After all, many people he knew changed faces when they changed locations._

_ While Audra wanted to ask if he was serious, she didn't. If he was going to actually give her an option, she was going to jump at it. "I'll take the couch." _

"Someone should get their brakes checked." Scott commented as the train come to a somewhat bumpy stop. He then stood up and let Audra out; she'd been sitting by the window. Afterwards, he retrieved their luggage. After making their way to the door of the first class car, Scott and Audra made their way down the stairs of the train. Before Audra knew it, Scott was waving down a man driving a fancy buggy that had a place for luggage attached to the back.

"Where to?" The man asked as Scott put their luggage in the compartment.

"Strafford Hotel," Scott replied as he helped Audra up into the buggy. As their driver brought the reins down and started the horses away from the train station, Scott began pointing out one building after another and giving Audra a history lesson at the same time. If he was going to consider her as a possible marriage candidate, he wasn't going to have her be completely naïve when it came to the world around her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This chapter has been edited due to the fact that the guest that remarked how judgmental Audra was made me realize what was bothering me about this chapter. Please folks, sign in when you make a comment. I have no way to communicate to you privately if you don't.**

**Chapter Four**

The breeze that was blowing through the air was soft and gentle. Audra, who had spent the majority of the day reading, visiting some of the hotel employees and writing a letter to her family, now walked alongside Scott as they followed a trail that led up into the mountains outside Denver. Scott, who had spent his time in meetings with various businessmen, had told Audra he was going to 'go disappear into the mountains for awhile'. He said it was a good way to unwind after a day full of hassling with the business end of his life. She'd been surprised when he asked if she wanted to come along. When he'd stated his plans, she'd figured he'd demand that she accompany him. As it was, she would have declined only she was tired of being at the hotel and wanted out also.

She couldn't believe how tall and beautiful the dark green Aspen trees were. She could see some birds flying overheard and heard singing in the trees. Audra was sure that if it weren't for the company she had, which was a start reminder of the situation she was in, she could have easily relaxed and enjoyed every bit of what she was seeing. By the time she and Scott came across a small river, Audra was more than ready to sit down and rest, which she did when she found s boulder just large enough for one person. Scott sat on a boulder that sat not a foot from hers.

Scott could see how stiff and on guard Audra was, so he made no move towards her. However, he did break the silence that was between them. Turning his face towards the river he said, "My parents used to bring my three brothers, my sister and I here on vacation. We'd fish and hike during the day and sit around a campfire at night. It's quite a beautiful place if you let yourself take it in."

Audra was surprised. For whatever reason, she had never been able to see Scott doing any of those things. Though, as she thought on it, she didn't know why. It's not families didn't do things together. "Where are they now?" Audra asked, realizing she'd never asked him about his family while she and Scott were in Stockton.

"Dead for the most part," Scott answered after a moment, a look of one far away was in his eyes. "My brothers all served in the Civil War. Kirk was killed in a small skirmish in Missouri; Paul fell at Shiloh and David," Scott shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows what happened to him."

Audra felt her heart go out to Scott. She couldn't imagine losing all her brothers in the war. "And your sister?" She asked cautiously.

"Caroline married a farmer from Minnesota." He shook his head and said, "My parents gave her everything she ever needed, and she marries a farmer. Yes," he gave Audra an 'I know what you're thinking' look and said, "he's a good enough man and provides for her. I just don't understand how she could turn her back on everything my parents offered her."

"Did they give her their love?" Audra replied without half thinking, though even as she asked the question she wasn't going to try to take it back. It was a legitimate question and, no matter what, she wasn't going to take it back.

Scott stiffened upon hearing Audra's question. He wanted to point out that if his parents didn't love Caroline they never would have spent so much money on her only he couldn't. How could he when he could hear Caroline begging their mother to let her do her studies at home or at least at a school closer to home. But no, their mother insisted that her daughter go to the finest school they could find…even it meant it was seven hundred miles from home. "They did what they thought was best." He finally said as he stood up and walk towards the river.

_"They did what was most convenient and they did it for themselves."_ Audra said to herself, but said nothing as she remained where she was sitting and thought on her own family. As she did so she had to silently chastise herself. She had never met Scott's parents, never gotten to know them. Maybe they had indeed simply done what they thought they should. It was too bad his sister had not felt the same way…and Audra got the impression that _was_ the case.

_"Look, father!" Eight year old Audra turned around to face her father, who was standing not ten feet behind her and held up a fish. "Look what Nick helped me catch!" She had wanted Jarrod to help het, but he was helping Gene, and she didn't want to hurt Nick's feelings._

_ "Good job!" Tom strode over to Audra and knelt down. Taking a hold of his daughter's shoulders he said, "That's a big fish. Why don't you take it to your mother? We'll have it for dinner, along with the other fish that are caught."_

_ "Yes, father." Audra squealed in delight and ran for her mother, who was sitting near the fire pit._

For Scott the memories he had were more of tutors and school mates who, like he, had been told that nothing was more important than making your way in the world. Up to when Audra asked her question, he had shoved the part of him that wanted to know real love aside. Now, the part of him he'd been denying, the part that said he wanted someone to really love him, started knocking at his back door. However, he quickly pushed the thought aside. He was looking at Audra as a possible mate and, from all he had seen in his life, love had nothing to do with it.

"Unless we plan on sleeping under the stars," Scott looked up at the sky and the sun which had started thinking about going to bed. "We best head back. It will be close to dark by the time we get back to the hotel as it is. Getting back at dark would be pure stupidity."

_"There's plenty of places to visit here in Denver." The young brown haired and brown eyed maid who was working in the lobby area told Audra as she talked with the woman. "I'm sure Mister Breckenridge will visit some of them if his business doesn't take too long." The woman had then smiled and told Audra it was about time Scott looked at a real lady instead of the ones provided in the various business that lay scattered throughout Denver and other large cities. The woman had also been full of free advice, some of it warning against night walking._

Audra recalled the conversation with the maid, along with all she had heard enough from the rest employees at the hotel to know why Scott said what he did. It was bad enough that she belonged to Scott; Audra had no wish to place herself on the streets of Denver at night, or any street for that matter, if she was by herself. And, while she liked the idea of sleeping under the stars, she didn't like the idea of the kind of men just might be out walking around either. That being the case, she walked alongside Scott as he headed back for the hotel.


	6. Letter Home

**A/N**For those who read Chapter Four already, I edited it. The guest's reply about Audra being judgmental made me realize what was bothering me about the chapter. Yes, she still thinks the statement only she quickly chastises herself too…due to never having met Scott's parents.

**Chapter Five **

"Mother!" Nick slammed the front door behind him, as he entered the Barkley home holding the mail in his hand. "Mother! Jarrod!" He would have yelled for Heath too, only he was right behind him, Nick having grabbed him out of the stable saying it was important.

"Nick!" Victoria, who was standing next to the family's new piano with her back to the front door, felt as if she jumped ten feet in the air as she whirled around. "I'm right here. There's no need to yell."

"Where's Jarrod?" Nick asked just as Jarrod, came out of the billiard room.

"Right behind you, dear brother," Jarrod answered, causing Nick to almost jump. His reaction had both Jarrod and Victoria chuckling. "What is it?"

Nick held up an envelope. "It's from Audra, and its postmark says it's from New York City, New York." It made Jarrod and the rest of the family sick, as they knew Scott's home base, as it were, was in New York City...which meant it was just another reminder of the position Audra was now in.

Victoria quickly took the letter. Audra had been gone for over two months, and Victoria had been climbing the walls waiting for her only daughter to write more than the one, very short, letter she'd mailed when she and Scott first arrived in Denver. Jarrod, Nick and Heath hadn't been much better. She couldn't say Eugene was handling it as he'd jumped at a chance to go to France for a year. As she opened the letter Jarrod, Nick and Heath sat, all stood in the room waiting to hear what Audra had to say.

"_Dear Family,_" Victoria, who had sat down after Jarrod, who had chosen to stand near the musical instrument pulled the piano bench out for her, began reading.

_I hope you are doing well. I'm sorry I have not written before now._ _After leaving Colorado, we were only there a day, Scott and I traveled to Boston and stayed there six weeks. I would have written sooner, only in between sightseeing, attending a party that Scott was obligated to attend due to business and a bit of sickness (NO, not 'that' type of sickness) we were more than busy. By the time the items Scott needed to take care of were finished, and I was well, he was more than ready to show me New York City which, as you know, is his home town. I thought San Francisco was large, but it's got nothing on this place. There are so many places to see and things to do._

_ Anyway, when Scott hasn't been in business meetings we've been to plays, museums and attended many dances throughout New York and Maine. When Scott is in meetings, I've been able to volunteer my time at the local orphanages that are within a reasonable traveling distance. As much as I might hate it, there will always be orphanages that need help. Before any of you ask Scott does not "let" me volunteer at places like the orphanage, I choose to. He did try to stop me the first time and I planted my feet just like I've seen you do many times mother and stood my ground. I told him I'd only agreed to go away with him as long as he wanted me, and that I'd never promised to change my habits or my ways of thinking for him. I don't think he knew what to do at first and, to be honest; I feared he might put me back on the train and find some legal loophole to get the land back from the farmers. Only, as you can tell, it didn't happen._

Victoria stopped reading for a moment; she couldn't help but smile at the thought of her daughter standing up to a man like Scott Breckenridge. She noticed a look in all her sons' eyes that said they were thinking the same thing. She might have continued dwelling on it only Nick grew impatient and barked. "What else does she say?"

"Nick," Jarrod looked at his brother as a gentle chastisement came from his mother's eyes. "We can wait until mother's ready." Though it did make Jarrod nervous, thinking Audra must have written something to upset her mother. He and his brothers, who were thinking the same thing, waited to hear their mother continue reading.

_I know this will sound strange and a part of you will doubt this, only all I can do is give you my word that I'm not lying. Scott has yet to lay a hand on me in 'that' way. I have my own room here at his New York Apartment which includes three bedrooms (one of those rooms sits off to the side of the kitchen and is used by his cook/housekeeper) a kitchen and a living room. His room is across the hall from mine. Every room is full of the most expensive furniture and décor I have ever seen. He treats me like a queen and is nothing but a gentleman. I know, I can't help but wonder why. I mean, I see the way he looks at me at times and I've heard some of the things people are saying behind our backs, thought they think we aren't hearing them. Why is beyond me; it makes me wonder about their mentality. Anyway, even if I hadn't heard their backbitings, Helen would tell me. Helen is the housekeeper/cook; she's in her late thirties and has three children, the youngest is sixteen. That one, her youngest, is a girl and she married two years ago while they were living in Virginia. I about died when I heard that. Fourteen is far too young to marry only Helen says it's very normal 'in the neck of the woods she was raised in'. Her husband was killed fighting at Gettysburg ._

_ I often help Helen in the kitchen, another thing Scott was having a coronary over until I told him I helped Silas all the time and that, in spite of my brothers teasing, I had never made anyone sick nor has anyone ever died from my cooking._

While Victoria found it hard to believe Scott hadn't had his way with her daughter yet, she had to laugh at the part about her daughter's cooking. Nick, Jarrod and Heath must felt the same way as they too started chuckling. After she got her laughter under control, Victoria continued reading.

_Scott is wrapping up some business here and then we're heading for New Jersey for a couple of weeks. I'd love to hear from you before we leave. I'll do my best to write more often and let you know how long we'll be in that one place, so you will know if you have time to answer my letter, or letters._

_All my love,_

_Audra_

_P.S. Thanks so much for your love and for not disowning me. You are the best. And please, Scott really is turning out to be quite the gentleman; we've even shared a number of laughs together. Please, don't hate him._

No one said a word until Victoria folded the letter and put it into an envelope. "At least we know she is alive and doing well." Victoria said with a longing in her eyes; it tore at her sons' hearts.

Jarrod looked around at his family and did his best to smile. "Well, at least she is standing her ground and staying true to herself. Though, it doesn't make sense for Scott not to have taken her by now." He didn't have to say what he meant by that. "I mean why would he take her up on her offer if he didn't plan on using her?" Not that Jarrod wanted his sister used; he didn't. Then, out of frustration, he snapped quietly, "It wouldn't hurt my feelings if at least one person _would_ suffer from her cooking." The statement got a few chuckles from Heath and Victoria. However, Nick's mind was on another track.

"I think he is using her." He lifted his hand and stopped any protests that started to surface. "I don't mean like 'that'. I mean, if sis says he hasn't laid a hand on her in that way, he hasn't."

"Then what?" Jarrod asked.

"The only reason for her to treat her that way is if he is thinking he's actually seeing her as a prospective wife, one that has access to money if she needs it." At least, in his mind's eye there wasn't. He looked at his family as if to dare say he was lying.

Victoria slowly rose. While she didn't agree it was the only reason, she had to admit her middle son had a point. And, truth be told, after what Scott had pulled before, she wasn't putting anything past Mr. Breckenridge. While she would work on not hating him for her daughter's sake, nothing said she had to fully trust him either. "Jarrod, do us all a favor."

"Yes, mother," Jarrod answered, thinking he might know what she was thinking. He was right for the most part.

"Make it so Scott can have none of our money…even if he and Audra should marry. Make it so that the only money available is for Audra IF she has a legitimate emergency of some sort that involves her or any child that may be conceived from the union IF Scott has passed away." Victoria sighed as she finished speaking and then left then left the room, leaving her sons to talk among themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

Audra stood underneath a tree in Central Park listening to a couple of the wives of Scott's associates talk and listened to the music as it rang though the air. Scott had reserved it to host a social party he was holding for some of his associates and some of their more influential clients. Audra, dressed in a shimmering turquoise dress that had a collar shaped in a U shape, without revealing anything was playing the part of the polite hostess. The diamond necklace around her neck, silver bracelet on her left wrist and the turquoise ring she wore on her right hand had all been given to her by Scott. She's been to more than one party in the months she'd been with Scott, but never in the role she now played. She hadn't thought she'd be involved in such an important party. While she'd been with Scott for a number of months now, Audra thought for sure he'd have gotten someone to play hostess, especially since Scott and his associates hoped to make more than one very profitable deal until Scott had cornered her in the hallway of their apartment.

_ "I told you before." Scott's eyes were unwavering as they stood in the hallway of his apartment. He spoke firmly and pointed to the ring on her right hand, the one he'd bought her the month before. "No, it's not an engagement ring, but for whatever reason people are saying it is. You don't have to say a word about it. My closest associates know better, but there's no reason to tell the others." He had already mentioned that the men who would be there would have no one but wives or fiancés with them, so he did not feel the need to elaborate on why he wanted her to be quiet when it came to the ring. "I need you there, not here holding the hired help's hand! As long as we don't say you're my fiancé we won't be lying!"_

_Audra knew he meant he didn't need her to keep Helen's company while he was left without a pretty face to show up with…especially since people were saying they were engaged. Still, she was in no mood to be gawked at by anyone. Up to now, she'd gone anywhere he asked her to, as long as he didn't interfere with her work for the children at whichever orphanage happened to be closest to where they were staying and helping Helen in the kitchen or making quilts when she, Helen, was working on._

_ Now, with the thought of all those men discussing various investments to men, and maybe women, that could cost the people dearly, Audra found an ornery streak coming upon her. "And what if I don't?" She held her chin up in defiance only to find Scott cupping it firmly in his one hand and pushing her up against the hallway wall, though it wasn't hard enough to hurt her._

_ "We had a deal." Scott spoke in a low and dangerous tone. "I have not argued with your activities, even if they are beyond my comprehension. Neither have I taken what I have every right to take." he said as he looked her over. Scott didn't have to elaborate for Audra to know what he meant, "However," he moved his face a bit closer, causing Audra to hold her breath just a little. "You are still mine for as long as I want you, right?"_

"Yes," Audra managed to answer as his hand slid from her cheek to the ear and then down the side of her neck. "I am."

_ "Then, go and get ready. We leave in an hour." He stepped back, surveyed her and then turned around and walked down the hall.  
><em>  
>"I want to know how you did it." Mrs. Tyrell, the silver haired wife of one of Scott's long time associates, brought Audra out of her thoughts when she spoke directly to Audra. "No one has been able to get Scott Breckenridge to put a ring on any woman's hand, let alone look seriously at one. "You must be something pretty special. Is it true you're from out West?"<p>

The look in the woman's eyes as she asked the question made Audra want to roll her eyes. No one had to tell her that the older woman had never been out west and probably believed a thousand notions, all which were probably false. "Yes, I am."

"What brought you back east? How did you meet Scott?" The woman asked.

Audra panicked as she tried to think of what to say that would satisfy the woman. She needn't have worried though. The moment the woman asked her question Scott, who had 'happened by at the right time', stepped in and apologized for the interruption. "I have some friends I would like Audra to meet." He explained. "Please, excuse us."

After they'd walked away, Audra asked in a low tone of voice. "That is why I didn't want to come to this party. This whole thing is extremely important to you and your friends, and we both knew people would ask such questions sooner or later. What am I suppose to say?"

Scott knew Audra was right; he'd known it from the start, but had found himself acting quite out of character and pushing the issue aside. "We'll talk about it after the party." Scott kept his voice low as he walked Audra towards his friends. "For now, simply say we met through your brother and politely decline to answer anything else. Your refusal to answer questions won't surprise anyone. If anything, they'll say we're two peas in a pod." He quit speaking as they drew close to two men who were dressed in brown business suits and their wives who were dressed quite lavishly. At least, Audra was sure she'd never seen such fine silk and so much jewelry on any woman she'd ever met. And the perfume they wore, oh, Audra had to bite her tongue to keep from telling the woman just how strong the smell was. However, for Scott's sake and for her own sanity, she kept her mouth shut.

By the time the party was over, Audra was more than ready to climb into the surrey that was waiting for her and Scott. It meant she could get away from people with their noses stuck too far up in the air for her taste and back to the quiet of her bedroom. Funny, she thought. For all the parties she'd been to, all the dresses she'd ever owned and all the trips she'd made to San Francisco, Audra would have thought she'd love the lifestyle Scott was providing for her…only she didn't. Oh, not that she minded it, she didn't. It definitely had its benefits and she was enjoying seeing so many new places, but when it came to some of the people that ran in Scott's circle…Well she could do with less of that. Then again, she had run into that while living in Stockton.

So deep in thought was Audra that she hardly noticed when the driver Scott had also hired started the surrey down the streets of New York City. She was also rather shocked when Scott tapped her shoulder and pointed to their apartment. "Oh, sorry," Audra apologized after Scott climbed out of the surrey and helped her down.

"Don't be," Scott smiled at Audra with a genuine look of compassion, one that quite startled Audra. Sure it was true that she had, over time, seen a softer side to Scott and actually enjoyed a few laughs with him, but she'd never seen any real compassion in his eyes before. She didn't know what to make of it.

For Scott's part he could see how tired Audra was and no one had to tell him what she'd thought of the people they'd just been with. If he was to be honest, he had finally allowed himself to look at that specific group through Audra's eyes. He had to admit she had the right to feel the way she did. However, he didn't see where he had any choice but to associate with them. After all, he was a financer and he didn't want to change professions.

Once they headed for the door of the apartment building, the driver and the surrey disappeared down the street. Scott opened the door for Audra and then walked through the door himself. It didn't take them long to get inside the apartment.

As Audra headed to her room, she found Scott stopping her and turning her around. The way he was looking at her Audra wondered if Scott was getting around to 'taking what he'd bought', especially when he pulled her to him and, wrapping his arms around her, pulled her to him and started gently kissing her. However, after a few minutes, he stepped back, looked at her again with compassion in his eyes and surprised her when he bade her good night, turned around and disappeared into his bedroom. She stood where she was for another few minutes and then disappeared into her own room.


	8. No One's but His

**Chapter Seven 8**

"Make sure they don't misplace those gifts. I don't want to have to replace them." Audra said as one of the railroad workers took the extra luggage Scott handed them. Over the past year, Audra had received letters that included the fact that Jarrod was seriously courting Dr. Merar's niece, Polly. Now, having received an invitation to Jarrod's wedding, Audra had bought a few gifts for her brother and his bride. She would have preferred to keep the gifts with her, but Scott had said it wasn't necessary.

"They won't lose them." Scott smiled as he and Audra boarded the train and head towards the private car he had rented for the trip. Even though Jarrod Barkley's wedding wasn't for another two months, Scott had some business deals to take care of and figured they might as well combine the trips.

"Your car is ready, Mr. Breckenridge. However, it's the next one down." The conductor, who stood next to the car door handed Scott a set of keys, smiled at him and Audra and pointed to the car next to the one they'd just tried to enter.

Audra simply smiled back, as she followed Scott to the car the conductor had pointed to. As she and Scott climbed yet another set of steps Audra's mind was on Jarrod's letter, the one that he sent telling how much he hoped she would come to the wedding, even if she had Scott with her.

"Thank you," Audra said as Scott opened the door to the private car open. Stepping inside she walked over and sat down on the small couch the car held.

"Should I have our dinner brought in here?" Scott asked as Audra pulled the wedding invitation out of her handbag once more. Audra didn't answer at first. She was too busy looking at the picture of Jarrod and Polly. They looked so happy together. Only when Scott cleared his throat, did Audra look away from the invitation and answer him. "Sorry, I'm not that hungry."

Scott's eyes brows turned down. Audra had barely looked at the new dresses he'd bought her for the trip and now she wasn't hungry. He walked over and sat down next to Audra. Laying his hand on hers, he asked sincerely concerned, "What's wrong? I thought you were happy for Jarrod."

"Oh I am!" Audra's head snapped up in order to make it so she looked at Scott. "It's just…" she hesitated not knowing how to say what she was feeling. Scott had been so good to her and she had grown to care about him a great deal; no, if she was to be honest, she'd allowed herself to actually fall in love with him. Still…

Scott was a lot of things, only stupid wasn't one of them. He lifted his hands and cupped her face in his hands. "Audra, you are just as much a lady as Polly is and just as special." He paused as he ran the memories of the past year through his mind. Then, without warning, he lowered his head and pulled Audra to him. Bag telling her she was special or giving her material gifts to prove it, he was going to show her how he felt.

At first Audra thought nothing of Scott's kiss, as he'd kissed her many times through the months, but as his tongue ravished her mouth and the kiss deepened, and his hands ran up her back, Audra felt her heart skip a beat. When Scott ran his lips over her cheek and down her neck, and let his hands begin to wander, a gasp escaped Audra's mouth and her eyes widened. "Scott…" Audra gasped again as Scott pulled her off the couch, led her to the bed and lay her down, the whole time he was kissing her and letting his hands run over her.

"Don't talk," Scott whispered as he slid his hands underneath her blouse and move them upwards. "I told you," he kissed her again and then said as she found her blouse wide open, "You're just as special as this Polly, even more so. Don't ever let anyone tell you different." He then proceeded to tell her he thought it was high time he showed her how he felt.

Audra barely heard the train whistle blow as Scott continued whispering one thing after another to her, including the fact that he had fallen in love with her. He proceeded pushing her towards the edge of a fire she'd never felt before as his hands continued roaming over her skin and touching her in places she'd never been touched before. In between everything he was saying and everything he was doing Audra found herself doing everything he asked her to do. By the time he began the process of taking her, Audra was sure she was going to explode and, just as the heat came to a climax, Audra involuntarily screamed his name begging him to put the fire out.

"Like I said," Scott smiled as he lay on his side and looked down at Audra and ran his fingers down the side of her face. "When we get to Stockton, don't let yourself look at Jarrod and this Polly and think you're any less of a woman than she is." Scott then shocked Audra when he promised never to send her away and to make sure that, no matter what, she'd always be provided for. Scott was a man of his word, Audra knew that. So, with that being the case, after hearing his promise to her Audra, who had always worried about what kind of men would want her after Scott was through with her-even if he hadn't touched her in that way until now, couldn't stop the tears from coming.

Scott, knowing full well why she'd have reason to cry, started kissing the tears away, assuring her he would not change his mind and no other man would ever touch her as long as he was alive. Before he, or Audra, was half aware of it, Scott was loving her once more.

~oOo~

"I tell you, I heard Jarrod Barkley myself." Jack Anders, a ranch hand who had moved into the area shortly before Audra left with Scott, stood in the far right hand corner of the smoke filled saloon looking at the man who had hired him for a second, one time job. "That man has invited his sister and that financer to his wedding! They'll be arriving shortly before the wedding."

Jack couldn't help but took two steps backwards, as a fire shot out of the man's eyes. Then the same man sent chills down more than one back when he said, "Good! I've had plans for him ever since he had the nerve to take her when he left town. He's going to be sorry he ever came back, and I'll get Audra Barkley for myself yet!"


	9. Proposal and 'Say what'

**Chapter Eight**

Audra stood in the sleeping compartment of the train she and Scott had boarded the day before, her mind musing over the events of the past year. Scott had shown her many places back east, and they'd even been to England. Once they'd attended Jarrod's wedding, Scott had also promised her he'd take her to Scotland and a few other places as well. Of course, he'd made sure she understood that the trips overseas would naturally be spread out over time. He'd always been a gentleman to her and treated her like a queen. Still, in spite of all of that, her thoughts were on the day before.

A part of Audra wanted to be angry at Scott only she couldn't seem to do it. She had known from the start that Scott would eventually lie with her only she hadn't expected it to take a year, nor did she ever expect to feel such love and gentleness from him as he made her his in 'that way'. It was that, the love and gentleness, along with the sincerity of his words that threw her off. If it wasn't for how cold his heart was when he was doing business, she would be able to say she loved everything about him. Though, as she dwelt it on it some more she realized she should be very flattered as Scott had told her as they lay entwined the day before that he'd never thought he'd ever make the kind of promise he'd made to her. Sighing, Audra realized that what truly upset her was she didn't have his name. The two of them could tell themselves what they wanted…bottom line was she was still a bought woman.

When Scott entered their sleeping compartment, Audra turned around, not knowing what to expect. When Scott pulled out a small ring box and hand it to her, she was more than puzzled. "I have enough rings." Audra couldn't help but say as she took the box Scott offered her, and then wondered at the smile that began to spread across his face. Just what was going on?

"You don't have an engagement ring, not a real one." Scott answered and then laughed at the look of shock that appeared on the young woman's face. "I think you deserve to hold your head up high when you attend your brother's wedding, don't you? "Besides," he whispered as he slid the ringer on her left hand and pulled her close to him, "I've been thinking all night. On the business side of life I am what I am, you know that. Now, with that said and done, you have (unlike anyone else) got to know me better than anyone ever has. I wasn't lying when I said I love you." He took a deep breath, as he'd never felt so nervous in his life, and then said, "If you're willing, I'm sure I can find someone to marry us before we reach California." He then took another deep breath and said even quieter, "If you don't want to marry me, I'll understand. It won't change the promise I made you last night. As long as I'm alive, I'll make sure you're provided for…even if you ask to leave." He had to force the last words out of his mouth as he did not want to lose her, but he realized he'd never have a chance of having her truly love him back if he forced her to continue to stay with him.

Audra couldn't stop the excitement she felt from showing in her eyes or off her eyes as she fought back tears of happiness. If she was willing? He loved and cared about her enough to want her to be able to hold her head high? Of course she'd marry him! There was no question that she'd rather be his wife than his lifelong lover and, after they'd already lain together, she saw no reason to leave. "I think there's a chance." She answered with a smile as wide as Texas on her face. By the time she finished answering him Audra found herself flat on her back and Scott's mouth gently covering hers. Once more Audra felt herself falling only this time she was grateful she'd be Mrs. Scott Breckenridge by the time she saw her family once more.

**~oOo~**

"I told you!" Nick, who had sat at the dining room with his mother and brothers while they ate lunch and listened to Jarrod reading a telegram from Audra, stood up and stormed around the room ranting and raving against Scott Breckenridge and the fact that he was now their brother-in-law. He didn't hesitate to say what he thought of having Scott at Jarrod's wedding to Dr. Merar's twenty-eight year old niece who had, unbeknownst to most people, caught Jarrod's eye a few months before Audra left, though the relationship didn't get any real attention until shortly after Scott had taken Audra away with him.

Jarrod wasn't exactly pleased with the fact either, only he'd rather have Scott as a brother-in-law over having his sister return with no way to repair her damaged reputation…one that the marriage announcement he had been asked to put in the paper would help to begin to repair. Besides, if Audra was marrying him there had to be another side to him, besides being a cold hearted businessman. "What's done is done, Nick." Jarrod leaned back in his own chair and sat the telegram down on the table. "I want our sister at my wedding and I promised her we'd be civil to Scott. Now," he spoke as firm as he knew how, "as much as you might dislike the man, let's be glad he's started repairing the damage that was done when he took Audra from us."

That let the air out of Nick's airbag. He knew exactly what Jarrod was saying. Before the wedding announcement was published in the paper, the gossipers had been more than happy to speculate who Audra's next lover would be, among other things. Now the only thing the gossipers were waiting for was to see if they were right and how just much of a belly Audra had. The Barkley's didn't know if the rumors would prove true or not, and it didn't really matter. All they wanted was to see Audra again and to know if she was truly happy. "I guess you're right. I'm still warning everyone to keep their purses zipped up tight. And," he said, stressing the word 'and', "it's a good thing you only promised we'd be civil, because I'm not going to be sharing any drinks or anything like that with him!"

Jarrod and the others couldn't help but chuckle. They were sure no one in, or around, Stockton had to be told not to take any loans from Scott unless they were prepared to lose whatever they put up for collateral.

"Now," Jarrod looked at Nick, who was still standing, "how about sitting down while we discuss something besides your feelings towards Scott Breckenridge and what the people of Stockton need to be careful of."

Nick was more than willing to have the subject changed and sat back down in his seat. During the rest of the meal, the family discussed the upcoming wedding and reception. By the time Jarrod was through he was more than happy to excuse him, saying he had to go to his office for a bit and would be home by suppertime. In all reality, he just needed a place he could be alone and collect his thoughts when it came to the bombshell Audra had dropped on them.


	10. Greetings and Unseen enemy

**Chapter Nine**

Audra, who again sat near the window of the train she and Scott were traveling on, turned her head and looked at Scott. He had his tilted back and his eye closed. Audra felt as if a thousand butterflies were flying around in her stomach when the train pulled into the Stockton station. While she could hold her up high as Scott had said, it didn't make the thought of what her family might say about the marriage any less nerve wracking. It's not like she and Scott had had the time sit around and wait for her mother or brothers to reply after she'd sent the letter announcing the union…what with one stop after another and business matters to be taken care of. However, there was no way she couldn't know how the passengers who knew her, thought as they'd stopped her as she and Scott had made their way to the first class car.

_ "Hello Audra!" Mrs. Trumball, the Stockton seamstress who was traveling back from a visit to her daughter's in San Francisco, embraced Audra and talked a mile a minute as she saw the wedding ring on Audra's hand. "It's so good to see you again! And," the woman had sent a look that held both chastisement and approval Scott's way, "It wasn't right the way you took her from us; however, I'm thrilled to learn you've done right by her." She then glanced at Audra's very flat stomach and said in a much quieter volume, "I'm also glad to know the rumors were wrong."_

Audra sighed as she laid her hands on her stomach. The rumors that she was with child before marriage might not be as far off as people would think once they looked at her. Truth was 'that time of the month' had not been very heavy and ended early not two weeks after Scott had lain with her the first time. Because of that, she was pretty sure that a child had been conceived on one of the first two days they'd made love. Of course, she wasn't about to say that to anyone, but her family…and even that was a maybe. After all, Scott and she would be gone before she knew for sure. If she was going to have a baby, she'd simply write and tell them the news and let them think what they wanted.

Audra was brought out of her thoughts, as the train pulled to a stop and Scott opened his eyes.

"Guess it's time to face the music." Scott said as he stood up and stepped aside, allowing Audra to step out into the aisle.

Audra knew her husband was referring to her family and what they might say and do once they arrived at the Barkley home. Smiling as he grabbed the bags they'd carried into their train car, he led her out of the private car and down the steps of the train. Audra's family was waiting for her; Polly was standing next to Jarrod. With her pitch black hair done up in a bun on the top of her head, a small teardrop shaped necklace and a beautiful sky blue dress, the woman was a beauty to behold. Though, knowing her brother, there was more to the woman than her looks. There had to be for Jarrod to ask her to marry him.

"Audra!" Victoria threw her arms open and stepped towards her daughter. Audra, who was more than overjoyed to see her family actually at the station, wasted no time in embracing her mother. It felt so good to see her again.

"Mother," Audra smiled, as she finally stepped away and turned to look at her brothers. She wasn't surprised to see they were eyeing Scott pretty closely. Making herself smile, as she realized her brothers were more than justified in their reaction to Scott being in town again, she practically flew into Jarrod's arms, and then Nick and Heath's. Each of them gave her a very large bear hug.

Audra then turned to Polly and Jarrod. "Congratulations you two, I think it's wonderful you're getting married!" Audra exclaimed, pure excitement in her eyes.

Polly was dying to know how Audra got Scott to marry her and wished she could turn the topic to her sister-in-law to be only it wouldn't be proper. So, she simply held onto Jarrod and beamed back. "I know! I've been walking on cloud nine since he asked me!" Polly looked at Jarrod, her brother in laws to be and at Scott. "Is there anything wrong with my taking Audra to lunch? Of course, I would like Victoria to come with us too!"

Jarrod smiled from ear to ear as he gave Polly a light hug. "Girls' day out, huh?"

"Something like that," Polly answered as she looked her future mother-in-law who simply smiled and then at Audra.

Audra looked to Scott, hoping he would not object.

Scott wasn't looking forward to being alone with Audra's brothers, only he wasn't about to stop her from going to lunch with her mother. "I'm not fighting three women. Go ahead," Scott smiled and batted his hand towards his wife who, along with her mother and Polly, started laughing at her husband's answer. Even Jarrod, Nick and Heath had to chuckle at Scott's reply. However, once the women were gone, the air around the men grew a bit tense and felt quite uncomfortable.

Finally Jarrod broke the silence. "I think I have some brandy in my office. Why don't we go get some?" He wasn't surprised when Heath and Scott didn't object to the suggestion while Nick simply glared at him as if to say _'I'm only going to the office to keep an eye on Scott! I told you before…I'm not drinking with that man!'_

As they walked down the street, Scott could feel more than one set of eyes on him, some full of judgmental looks while others were filled with disbelief. It might not have been so bad; however, Scott couldn't help feel as if there were other eyes watching him, ones not so friendly. He would have simply chalked it up to his imagination only Heath spoke up and said, "We're being watched."

"I know." Nick said as he and Jarrod glanced around. "Tell me," he glanced towards Scott. "You didn't bring anyone else with you did you?" Nick figured it was a fair enough question as he knew that Ed, Titus and Jace weren't the only ones who had almost lost, or had lost, their land or something else to his new brother-in-law.

If Scott was unnerved by the question, he did not show it. A man in his business could never show his emotions. "No." Though even as he spoke, Scott vowed to keep his eyes and ears wide open. Unbeknownst to him, for the sake of their sister, the Barkley brothers did the same.


	11. He's Not Like That and Distrust

**The Midas Touch **

**Chapter Ten**

"He's not like that in all aspects of his life," Audra said quietly, with a slight hurt in her eyes. She was sitting at a table in Stockton's restaurant with her mother and future sister-in-law, and had heard a woman sitting nearby say Scott was a man with no heart, along with making comments that they wondered how Audra had gotten such a man to commit to marriage when "obviously it wasn't a baby as we thought". She looked at her mother and Polly to see if she could tell by the looks in their eyes if they felt the same way, thinking they'd have just cause to think so if they did.

As Audra had never looked happier, Victoria had to assume that her new son-in-law was at least doing all he could not only to provide for Audra, but was showing her a side of him no one else had ever seen. Although, having seen the high infidelity rate among men like Scott, and having had to face her own husband's affair, one that had taken place once they started accumulating some wealth, Victoria didn't know if Scott could actually remain faithful. Still, that fact was beside the point. Her main concern was her daughter and making sure Audra knew that marriage did not change the fact that the door to the Barkley home would always remain open to her no matter what. "I'm sure he's not." Victoria smiled lovingly at her daughter.

"Don't let those women get to you." Polly said as she nodded in the direction of the gossipers nearby. "People like that must lack the part of their brain that tells them when it's time to shut up and keep any musings they have to themselves." As Polly spoke the words she was grateful that her parents had taught her the consequences of letting one's curiosity get the best of them. As curious as she was, Polly realized it wasn't just 'proper etiquette' that kept her from satisfying her curiosity. No, it was more of the fact that she would never want anyone to be hurt by anything she might say, not like Audra was being hurt now.

Audra realized just how defensive she was. So, she tried to allow herself to relax and, still thinking about what the women nearby had said, told her mother and Polly, "I didn't do anything, but be myself." She said in reference to what they'd just overheard. She went on to tell her mother and Polly all about the various orphanages she'd helped out, the parties she'd gone to with Scott and then named the places they'd been back east and all about England. "You now, for all the buildings we went to," Audra smiled, "I'd rather spend the day in New York's *Central Park. That is, as long as the company is right." She said remembering the one party she'd played hostess at and how glad she'd been to get away from it. "As far as Scott goes," Audra smiled at Polly thankful that she wasn't, unlike the women they'd just overheard, asking one question after another about Audra's recent marriage. "They'd have to ask him what made him decide he actually loved me and wanted me for his wife. I won't be throwing facts concerning him around without him here." She wasn't either. Scott was human and had his faults as did everyone. She wasn't going to bad mouth him. Besides, he had not forced her to marry him. She had more than willingly did that for two reasons. She'd honestly grown to love him and, by his willingness to marry her, Audra knew her husband now loved her enough to care about what was being said about her.

Polly shook her head. "Women like that don't have the backbone to go to the source and ask their questions."

"Let's not worry about those busy bodies and what they have to say," Victoria looked at her daughter, and smiled at her future daughter-in-law, grateful Jarrod had asked such a good woman to be his wife. "We have plenty of other things to talk about."

As the women visited Victoria saw Carl Wheeler, Zeke Mortenson, Samuel Mead, and some of their friends (which included Jack Anders) walk in. Knowing how both Carl and Zeke felt towards Scott, due to their friendship with Ed Mead's son, Victoria decided to cut the outing short; she was sure the men would only spoil the luncheon for everyone. "I think we best head home now. We have a number of things to get done." Victoria said as she stood up.

Polly might have argued only Audra, who had seen the men also, agreed. "I'm eaten enough anyway."

As the three women walked towards the front door, Jack Anders spoke up, much to Victoria and Audra's dismay, "So, have you come to your senses and left Mr. Breckenridge?" Chuckles rippled around his table until all three women turned their heads and gave the men a disgusted look.

Actually, Victoria and Polly's were ones of disgust; Audra's eyes threw scorching fire towards the men. In Jack's case, it did not good. He would have continued his mocking except he felt a boot kick him in the shins, and it came from his temporary boss. The man was also glaring at him as if to say 'have you forgotten who's with us?"

"Sorry," Jack forced himself to smile politely. He had to admit his boss' friend looked rather embarrassed and was also giving him dirty looks. He couldn't help but wonder what the man would do if he knew what was being planned behind his back. "I hope the two of you enjoy your visit to Stockton." None of the men were surprised when the women simply turned and walked away.

"There was no cause for that remark." Carl glared as Jack, Zeke and Samuel, all whom seemed to be a bit too occupied with the steak in front of them. "From now on when you're with me, you'll behave yourself when it comes to Audra, her husband or her family. Do you understand?" He looked around the table until everyone there had nodded their head or given a verbal answer. The talk then turned to their cattle and other plans they all had.

**~oOo~**

Jarrod sat behind his desk in his law office, while Heath and Nick sat on the couch. Scott was sitting in a chair that sat off to the right of Jarrod's desk. Scott and Heath each held a drink in their hands, drinks provided to them by Jarrod. Jarrod had done his best to keep the conversation light, and he'd succeeded until Nick, who had done amazingly well at practicing patience for a change, finally let his suspicions get the best of him.

"So, what do you have up your sleeve now?" Nick asked rather bluntly as he folded his arms across his chest and glared at Scott.

"Nick!" Jarrod's head turned sharply as he reprimanded his brother. While it was true he shared Nick's suspicions, he had made Audra a promise and he meant to keep it. However, he needn't have worried. Scott took no offense.

"No, it's all right, Jarrod." Scott raised his hand ever so slightly, indicating Jarrod didn't have to lay into Nick any further. "Nick has the right to be suspicious, as do you all." He then put his hand down and looked Nick straight in the eye. "I have no hidden agenda, though I'll not fight you to try and convince you of that." Scott took a breath and continued, "Now, I realize Jarrod sent Audra the invitation before I married her, but I didn't think the marriage made the invitation null and void. Did it?" He looked at Jarrod, who looked horrified that such a thing would be suggested.

"Of course, it didn't." Jarrod replied, throwing a soft glare his Nick's way.

"I didn't think so." Scott said as he looked back at Nick. "Now, I know I've never been married before only, last time I checked, any man worth their weight in gold wouldn't send their woman, or their wife, from one end of the country to the other by herself. So, even if I didn't wish to attend the wedding, do you really think I was going to sit by and watch Audra board the train by herself and simply wait for her to return?" The fact that he'd married her after they'd already been on their way was, in his mind's eye, beside the point. Even if she had not married him, Audra was still his responsibility.

Nick started to open his mouth and then shut it. He didn't like being wrong, especially when it meant Scott was right. Still the man had spoken nothing but the truth. "No," Nick replied. Still, as far as he was concerned, Scott still needed to be kept at arms length and tolerated only for Audra's sake. He then said, "I'll take you at your word for now; though, I'll be watching you."

Nick wasn't surprised when Scott simply gave him a nod and Jarrod quickly changed the subject.

**A/N My research said Central Park had just been established when this story takes place.**


	12. Not because of Me and I'll look into it

**Chapter Eleven**

The window to Audra's old room was wide open, allowing a gentle breeze to blow through the room. Audra lay under the covers in the crook of her husband's arm debating whether or not to get up since she had been awake for a little while and couldn't seem to get back to sleep. Only problem was, it was four thirty in the morning, and her husband was a light sleeper. She might not have worried about it, but they had stayed up rather late talking with her mother, Jarrod and Heath. Nick had managed to stay busy outside with McColl and the men.

Nick…Audra couldn't help but let out a soft sigh. Her hot tempered brother might be succeeding in being civil enough to Scott, only he wasn't exactly trying to keep how he truly felt about the man out of his eyes. How Audra wished Nick would just let go of the past. What was done was done. She was Scott's for as long as he wanted her and, since he loved her enough to have married her, Audra had the satisfaction of believing that would be for a life time. Why couldn't her brother just accept that? When Scott stirred, Audra tilted her head in order to see if he had actually awaked; he had.

"I thought I'm the one who suppose to be the early riser?" Scott turned on his side, keeping Audra on his arm, smiled at her and ran his finger down her cheek.

"I couldn't sleep, been thinking." Audra answered and ran her hand over his abdomen and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Jarrod's wedding is in a week. The reception will be in the evening of that same day. Do you think we can slip away the next day?" She asked because Scott had said they could stay up to a couple of weeks if she wanted too.

Scott frowned slightly. "I thought you wanted time with your mother and brothers." No sooner had he made the statement than Scott figured he knew what had changed her mind; after all, he wasn't blind when it came to his second brother-in-law. "Is it because of Nick?"

"Partly, this is his ranch. He should be able to relax after a long day's work, not having to force himself to be polite to us," Audra admitted.

"What's the other part?" Scott asked as he laid his hand upon Audra's bare shoulder, knowing full well what Audra meant was that Nick shouldn't have to force himself to be polite to him.

Audra felt a struggle inside her. She didn't want to voice her suspicions when it came to the condition she thought she might be in. While Scott had denied it to those around him, she knew from comments he'd made to her, he just didn't want people pressuring them when it came to children, and that he really did want to be a father. Audra didn't want to get his hopes up and she didn't want to deal with any reaction Nick might have. After all, if he didn't like Scott as a brother-in-law, what would Nick say when it came to her baring Scott a child? "Please, I have my reasons and I will tell you as soon as I'm able to, just not now." 'As soon as she was able to' meant telling him as soon as she was a hundred percent sure.

Scott frowned again. Audra had never kept anything from him. If anything, she'd given him a piece of her mind more than once since he'd taken her up on her offer and taken her away from her family and Stockton. _"Sometimes a woman needs a secret, son…"_ his father's words from long ago came back to him. _"We might not like it, only who are we to complain? Don't we have our own secrets?"_

"Fine," Scott pulled Audra to him, an action that sent tremors down Audra as his skin lightly touched hers, "but keep your promise and tell me as soon as possible." Scott then lowered his head and pulled her even closer. If they were both going to be awake, he was going to have his morning desert early.

** ~oOo~**

Unbeknownst to Scott or Audra, the door to their bedroom wasn't quite shut which allowed everything they said to be heard by Nick, who had been awake for awhile. Unable to sleep, he'd slipped out and had walked, for a change, quietly down the hallway. However, he'd come to a dead stop as he heard Audra and Scott discussing him and the possibility of them leaving early. He quickly headed downstairs as their murmurings ceased, not wanting to invade anymore of their privacy. Now the hot tempered rancher stood outside next to the corral deep in thought. He didn't like that his attitude towards Scott was chasing Audra away early; he didn't want his sister to do that. Besides, he and his brothers continued to get the feeling someone was watching almost every move Scott made. That being the case, Nick was especially concerned about her safety. If someone was tailing Scott, she could be hurt as well. As Nick thought on it, he came to the conclusion that whoever was watching his brother-in-law was waiting for the man to be alone or something. It bothered him greatly.

Kicking a few rocks around in the dirt, Nick fought with himself. He didn't like what Scott had done in the past only Nick, like the others, could see how in love Audra was. He knew, like his mother and his brothers did, that meant Scott had to be doing right by his sister. He wasn't sure how long he stood there only the moment he realized someone had turned on a light in the house Nick turned around and went back inside knowing one thing…if his sister and Scott left early it wasn't going to be because of him.

When Nick entered the house, he found Heath in the dining room having an early morning cup of coffee. "You're up earlier than usual." Heath said as Nick joined him at the table.

Nick shrugged his shoulders, admitted to not being able to sleep and what he'd overheard. "We've got to find out who's watching Scott and why before they leave. I just wish I knew what was going on."

"I have to go to town today, maybe I can ask around, see if there's anyone new in town lately. I mean someone I haven't seen yet." He and his family had been extra busy on the ranch lately, and he knew that there was a high chance he and the family had missed someone new showing up in town.

"You do that." Nick said as he stood up. He'd heard someone walking down the staircase and, thinking it might be Audra or Scott, figured he'd best take care of first things first. He excused himself and left the dining room.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N**_ **I haven't taken time to find out whether "Midas Man" came before or after "Stranger Everywhere" only, in this story, it comes after.**

** ~oOo~ **

Heath was sure every man and his brother was on the streets of Stockton has he made his way through town. That fact made it difficult to hear anything that wasn't at a high level. However, as he passed the old home once used by *Jenny Hollister, who continued to write to Nick although she was living back in Wyoming, he heard voices inside. He might not have thought anything of it, only he caught the name 'Breckenridge'. He quickly moved to the side of the house where he noticed the window was slightly ajar. That explained how come he could hear anything at all. He stopped beside the window and listened in. The one voice belonged to Jack Anders while the other one belonged to the man's brother, Miles.

"If he wants him out of the way so bad, why doesn't he simply have you shoot the man? I mean, there's plenty of places for one of us to hide in this town and still get a free shot at him when he comes to town with that wife of his." Miles sounded pretty disgusted and a bit more than impatient, something that did not surprise Heath. From everything he'd seen patient wasn't exactly Miles' middle name. Heath was sure that someday, somehow, Miles' impatience would cost him dearly.

"Exactly," Jack replied back, not attempting to hide the disgust in his voice either. "Audra's always with him, and they always have one of her brothers nearby. Though, as far as outright shooting him goes, the boss doesn't want him killed instantly. The idea is for Scott Breckenridge to be kidnapped and tortured for what he's done to Audra before he's killed. After he's dead, the boss will wait a 'proper length of time' and then start courting her. He says that with his name her good reputation will be restored like it should be. We can't mess this up. If we do, the boss will do more than kick my shins underneath the restaurant's table during my lunch!"

Heath felt his blood boil. For whatever Scott had done he was more than making up for it. Also, from what Heath could see, the talk around town-when it came to Audra- was nothing but positive. Even if that wasn't happening the idea of anyone, didn't matter who, being willing to torture and kill his brother-in-law to get to Audra made Heath downright sick. And, after thinking about it for a second (having been told by his mother what had happened in the restaurant) Heath was numb with shock. Carl Wheeler, Samuel Mead and Zeke Mortenson, whose family had actually surprised everyone by putting their differences aside a few years back and become quite good friends with the Barkleys, had all been at that table and the Ander brothers had worked for all three men at times. All three men had decent enough reputations in town, and all three men had courted, or had wanted to court, his sister. If it wasn't for the fact that Carl had 'blown smoke', sort to speak, in the past, Heath might not have put the man down as a possible suspect. Just as Heath was about to take a chance and bust into the house and demand which man the brothers were talking about only he saw Fred across the street. Two against one might not be the best of odds. Maybe it would be better for him, and everyone else, if he took the matter to the law, especially since Fred was so close anyway. With that line of reasoning on his mind, Heath slipped away without the two Ander brothers ever knowing anyone had been listening.

** ~oOo~  
><strong>  
>"I didn't say you had to change plans, boss." Jack Anders, who had left his brother, now sat at a table in the saloon. He and his boss were talking low and being careful of their words, neither wanted to be misunderstood. "I just asked if it was wise to continue waiting." Jack said. "I mean, I saw Heath Barkley talking to Fred Madden in front of the law office and the way Heath looked at me," Jack shook his head, "I tell you, he knows something."<p>

Jack jerked backwards as his boss leaned forward and hissed. "You're wrong! If Heath Barkley knew anything, he or Nick would have been on my doorstep a long time ago! As far as waiting goes," his boss growled in frustration, "Unless we can catch Scott alone, and I mean alone, you have no choice but to wait. For any disagreement I might have had with any of the Barkleys in the past, I don't want there to be any chance of Audra's brothers being hurt or, by some wild chance, killed. Besides, with Jarrod's wedding coming up, there's just too many people in and out of that ranch right now."

Jack didn't understand his boss at all. If he wanted Audra to himself as bad as he said he did, what did it matter if one of the Barkley men got hurt or killed along with the financer? Though, he didn't bother his boss with the question as he'd already made it plain just where he stood. Guess it didn't really matter anyway. As long as he got paid, Jack figured it wasn't his business to sit and argue with the man. "Do you want my brother or me to keep tabs on Mr. Breckenridge?" He asked as he watched his boss lean back and kick his feet up onto the table, a habit of his the bartender did not seem to see fit to break him of.

"I want you to; I have need of your brother's help elsewhere at the moment. However, remember, don't make a move unless the man is by himself for now." He couldn't see convincing Audra to ever marry him if she had even the slightest inkling he was involved in what he had planned for Scott. "Now get out of my sight!"

"Yes, sir," Jack stood up and turned around, walking through the saloon and out of the establishment. As he did so, he saw Scott and Audra talking to Reverend Stacy. For a split second Jack thought about distracting Scott away from Audra and the reverend only, just as fast as the thought entered his mind, Victoria walked around the corner. Jack let out a disgruntled 'humph' and headed towards the restaurant.


	14. Let's Force Their Hand

**Chapter Thirteen**

After he'd talked with Sheriff Madden for a good thirty minutes, Heath had traveled back to the ranch at a rather fast pace. In fact, he was sure that if Charger could talk he'd ask where the fire was.

Now Heath leaned backwards against the desk Nick usually used when he was going over any paperwork looking at the family, including Gene who had arrived home that morning. He was telling them what he'd overheard while in town.

By the time he was through talking Audra, who stood next to her husband, was feeling more than a bit worried. "Why didn't Fred arrest those men? Why didn't he get some answers?" Audra demanded to know, her eyes were blazing. The fury she felt towards the men was something she did not care to hide.

"On what charge?" Jarrod asked as he looked at his sister. "The sheriff and Heath had no solid evidence against them. It would be their word against his, and they'd deny everything."

"It's not like our hands are completely tied, sis." Heath gave her a sympathetic smile, "Sheriff Madden and his deputy are going to keep their eye on Jack and his brother while they're in town, along with anyone they might be with. McColl is going to have our men do the same when they're in town. When they're not in town, the men have been told to keep their eyes and ears wide open."

Somehow Audra found very little comfort when it came to the fact that the ranch hands had been told to keep their eyes open. She wasn't stupid. She knew the men felt very little loyalty, if any, to Scott. No, if they kept an eye and ear out for anyone, it would only be out of loyalty to her brothers, herself and her mother.

"Well, we've got to be able to do something!" Audra looked at her brothers.

The family started discussing one idea after another, until Scott, who had been deep in thought for a few minutes, spoke up. "There's one more idea that would work a lot faster."

"What's that?" Jarrod, who was leaning against the billiard table asked.

"Let this Jack, his brother or one their friends take me, only don't do anything until they take me to their boss, or he comes to them. That way you not only have the kidnappers, but the mastermind behind it as well." Scott replied with a very serious look in his eyes and in his voice.

"NO!" Audra whirled around to face her husband, horror upon her face. "They could change their minds and kill you before they did that. In fact, who's to say their boss would even come around? Maybe they have orders to do all this and then report to their boss!"

Scott had already thought of that possibility and shrugged his shoulders, "Then our good sheriff arrests whoever takes me with murder." He wasn't surprised when Audra, and the others, looked as if they were about to have heart failure. "Let's face facts." He looked at Audra. "If we are together when they make their move, you could be hurt too. I won't have that."

Audra might have said something right there and then only her brothers and mother had looked at each other and then to Scott…the message they seemed to send was one that said "Thanks for thinking about her safety first." However, she did not make the slightest attempt to keep the way she felt off her face. Scott sighed and said, "If you will excuse Audra and me, I would like to talk to her in private. Only," he looked at all the Barkleys and said, "I'm very serious about this. Jarrod is getting married in less than five days and I, for one, would like this mess over with before then if possible." He then took a hold of his wife's hand and led her out of the room, leaving his in-laws to discuss the matter without him or Audra.

**~oOo~**

"Forcing their hand is the only way, Audra." Scott stood with his hands on Audra's shoulders speaking rather firmly; they were in their bedroom arguing over the idea he'd just suggested to her family. He then softened his tone as he moved his right hand from her shoulder up to her cheek. He placed his thumb on her chin and his fingers on her cheek, an action that caused Audra to turn the side of her face into his palm, a look of great concern appeared in his eyes, a look that others around him had never seen. "I never thought I'd ever say this only, if the worst does happen, I want you to know you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Scott turned Audra's face back towards him. "I want to thank you for looking past my faults and seeing something besides the business side of me. If something does happen to me, let's be grateful your family is here for you."

Audra had decided to wait to see if she missed that time of the month again before telling Scott she was expecting his child. However, with his mind being set on setting a trap for Jack and his friends, she wasn't going to take a chance of something happening and him dying never knowing what might have been. She reached up and took a hold of his hands. She then moved them to her abdomen. "I think I'm going to have your baby, Scott. If something happens, our child will never know you." She said as tears sat quivering on the rims of her lower eyelids trying to get out.

Scott's eyes widened. He knew full well if Audra was right when the child was conceived, as she'd had to be at least six weeks along for her to have any signs that would tell her she was with child…and they'd only been married three. For a split second he thought of taking Audra and fleeing town, only as quickly as the thought came he kicked it back out. What good would it do to run? If Jack's boss was determined to see him tortured and killed, the man would find a way to do it. Besides, if anything, their child should be able to be told that whatever his father was he was no coward. "I'm sorry," Scott's voice was full of emotion as he pulled Audra into his embrace. As he did so, Audra turned her head and laid it against her husband's chest. "I am a lot of things, but I'm not a man that would never willing leave you with a child to raise by yourself." Scott kissed the top of her head. "If there was any other way to deal with this, I'd take it in a heartbeat." He would too. He hated the idea of any child growing up never having known one of his parents….even if one of them had the reputation he did.

Audra shut her eyes as she fought off the fear of losing him. Finally, she opened her eyes back up, lifted her head up and looked at Scott and whispered with eyes full of both desire and need, a need to make the world go away if only for a little while. "Just when are you going to sit down with my brothers and plan this idea in more detail?"

The reasonable part of Scott said he needed to get back down to the Billiard room and discuss the matter with his brother in laws right away. The side only his wife had seen couldn't deny her. He scooped Audra up into his arms and carried her to their bed. If he was going to willingly put himself out there as bait, with no assurance things would go the way he wanted them to, he was going to do as his wife's eyes asked him to do. He was going to lay with her and love her with all he had; he just hoped it wasn't for the last time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen**

Audra was standing on the veranda leaning against the trellis, when her mother walked up beside her. Audra didn't feel like having any company, only she didn't have the heart to tell her mother to go away. Even if she did, Audra was sure her mother would only listen after having her say…whatever that was. So, she simply kept her face forward and said nothing.

Victoria, who remembered all the times she'd been left to wonder if her husband, or one of her sons, would return home alive, more than understood how Audra was feeling. She would have left her daughter alone because of that fact only she couldn't. "You won't do yourself or the child you carry, if there is one, any good by standing here stewing. Come back inside with me; we'll find something to do until the men get back."

Audra stiffened, whirled around and stared at her mother. "Scott," she said after a moment of awkward silence between them.

Victoria nodded as she replied, "Don't be upset with him, dear. He has no idea how this will all play out. He just wants to make sure his family is taken care of." Victoria refrained from saying anything else. She might be able to do the math, only she wasn't going to judge anyone. After all, she knew Audra could have found herself carrying a baby long before now, and Scott had assured her that the two had married before they suspected there was a child. That being the case, Victoria at least had the peace of mind knowing Scott and Audra had married without feeling any extra push to do so.

"What if I lose him, mother? What if this child never gets a chance to know him?" Audra kept her eyes on her mother as they turned and walked through the open French doors.

Victoria sighed, remembering the day she'd lost Tom and all the pain and heartache that went along with it. "Then you hold onto faith, your family; and you pass that onto your son or daughter." She gave her daughter a sympathetic smile. "Only let's not think that way. Scott has your brothers tailing him, along with some of the men. We just have to believe plan will work out." She then convinced Audra to go up to the attic with her, telling her that it had been ages since they took the time to straighten that part of the house up.

**~oOo~**

Scott, after stabling his horse at Stockton's livery stable, walked down the streets of Stockton. While he knew the Barkley brothers and the men that they'd brought with them were scattered throughout town, he still felt absolutely alone. He had often been alone and known he had enemies, due to his profession, who might want him dead only it had never bothered him before. Now, with his mind on Audra and the child she most likely carried, he allowed his mind wander back to the first time he knew he loved Audra…but was still afraid to admit it to anyone, even himself.

_ "Hey! Watch it!" Scott laughed and yelled as Audra stood in Central Park and threw a snowball at him. It was the end of winter and they had yet, due to his business schedule, to take a break together. With the snow beginning to melt, Audra had begged him to take some time, even if it was only an hour, and go play in the snow with her. He had told himself he was crazy, only thing was, he'd had one memory after another of him and his family doing that exact thing and he had to admit, he missed it._

_ "I am watching it!" Audra laughed back, as she threw yet another snowball while ducking one of his. "Why do you think you're getting hit!"_

_ That did it, Scott dropped his snowballs and ran, not easy to do since he had to go through thick snow while doing it, after Audra. She let out a delighted scream and did her best to get away, only to find Scott grabbing her and pushing her up against the tree and locking eyes._

_ Scott didn't know what happened. One minute he was looking at Audra; the girl who had left with him to protect the farmers, the next he was seeing the Audra and the young woman she had become over a period of eleven months. He realized that, while she'd always been mature, she'd matured even more. "Whoever taught you to throw, taught you well." Scott, who could tell he and Audra were the only ones left in the park, whispered as he covered her mouth with his while letting go of her arms, which he had pinned against the tree, and slid his hands down her sides to her waist._

_ Audra stiffened and then relaxed and held on as Scott ravished her mouth with his tongue while pulling her close to him. Both could feel the heat inside of them rising, only to hear the plays cries of children off in the distance. Instantly Scott felt as if someone had taken him and shoved him into an icy pond, and he drew back. For a moment neither one of them said a thing. Audra found herself with mixed feelings as she didn't want him to go from treating her like a lady to what she had learned people in his class called a bought woman (even if he wasn't sleeping with her) to wanting him to do whatever he wanted to her._

_ Scott, on the other hand, was giving himself quite the lecture as he found himself fighting with himself. He told himself no one forced her to make him the offer she did and asked himself why he continued to refrain from taking her. The voice that tried to tell him how in love he was with her was barely a whisper and could hardly be heard. Because it was so soft, Scott would only admit how confused he was, not that he had fallen in love with Audra._

Scott sighed. That had been a month before they boarded the train to come out to California. A month before he'd seen her looking at the invitation and realizing how it upset him to see her thinking so little of herself. A month before he let his feelings for her push him over the edge, causing him to lay her down and give in to his desire for her. _"You're still the same hard core businessman you've always been and you're still living in another world as it were. Can you really be faithful to my sister?"_ Nick's statement and question from one of their earlier conversations came back to him. Scott silently shook his head. He didn't know the answer to that question only he meant to give it his best shot. As those thoughts, and others, ran through his mind Scott continued walking. He told himself this trap he and his in-laws had set up just had to work and he just had to survive.


	16. Missing

**Chapter Fifteen**

Jack Anders, who was in the upstairs store room of Stockton's mercantile, stood off to the side of the window and watched as Scott walked into the bank unaccompanied by anyone. He grew excited as he looked around to see if he could see anyone. After a few minutes, an evil smile spread across his face. He had seen Heath a few blocks away and another cowboy he recognized as one of the Barkley hands near the law office but, since they weren't near Scott, he figured Scott was on his own. Of course, with people in town that would have reason to defend Scott, Jack told himself he'd just have to be extra careful and maybe later, after the facts, tell a few lies. He turned away from the window and hurried down the stairs that led up to the store room.

Once outside, he walked over to the new jewelry store that had just been built. The whole time he'd kept his eyes on the bank. Since he reached the restaurant without seeing Scott exit Jack figured the famous financier was still in the bank, probably on some business. Because of what he'd planned while going from the mercantile to the jewelry store, Jack didn't want anyone seeing him enter the bank, and there was only one way he knew of raising the chances of it not happening. He entered the jewelry store and, telling the clerk he needed to talk to his, Jack's, brother who worked in the back room, hurried through the store and to the back room…which had a door that led to the alley that ran behind the jewelry store and bank. After telling his brother what was up, Jack slipped out the back door and made a beeline for the back door of the bank.

** ~oOo~**

"Where's Scott?" Nick asked as he walked up beside Heath, who had just finished talking with Fred Madden and had joined Mark, their ranch hand, at the corner of mercantile.

"Mark," Heath nodded towards the ranch hand, "says he saw him go into that fancy new bank Mr. Springs had built six months ago, but he hasn't come out yet."

"I don't like it Mr. Barkley." Mark spoke up, "It's been a good forty-five minutes. I was about ready to go in to the bank myself only your brother showed up."

Nick frowned. There was no reason for Scott to spend that much time in the bank. "And you saw nothing else?"

"No, sir," Mark answered, "and I've been keeping my eye on the door the whole time."

Something was wrong; Nick could feel it. He knew Heath felt the same way as the blond haired cowboy headed for the bank. "Stay here; keep your eyes open for anything suspicious." Nick told Mark as he hurried to join Heath before the man entered the bank.

Once inside the two brothers looked around. They could see Thaddeus, one of the bank tellers, behind the first teller window, talking with a bald headed customer while a few customers waited in line. They could see that Adam, the second teller, was busy himself. When they didn't see Scott, they turned their attention to the four side offices. Two of the doors were wide open, and there was no one but the bank workers inside. However, the other two doors were shut. "Which one do you want to take?" Heath asked.

Any other time Nick would have told Heath the rooms were just offices and none of their business. However, with Scott nowhere in sight, he pointed to the one closest to them. "I'll take that one." Moments later, both brothers were knocking on the doors. It didn't take long for Mr. Springs to answer Nick's knock, yet no one was answering Heath's. When the brothers told Mr. Springs what was going on, he looked rather bewildered…and a bit scared.

"What do you know?" Heath asked before Nick had a chance too.

"I saw Mr. Breckenridge come in. I thought he was here to talk to me about some business deal. I was all set to tell him that, after taking Audra away like he did, I wanted nothing to do with him, only I had a customer approach me." The man seemed to grow a bit more nervous.

"And?" Nick asked, not attempting to hide his impatient nature.

"When I looked away from the customer I was helping for a moment, I was surprised to see Jack Anders talking to Scott. Since I can read lips rather well, I might know what they were talking about, only Jack had his back to me. Though, I can tell you Scott looked a bit anxious."

Jack Anders! Heath and Nick shot each other looks. The very man Heath had overheard talking about Scott in the first place. "Look, we have a man outside that's been watching this building ever since Scott entered. He says he never saw Scott leave." Nick stated, again he didn't make any attempt to take the bite of out his voice. "Where are they?"

Mr. Springs eyes widened as he said, "My back was turned to them when they left. I assumed they went out the front door."

Front door, the two words clicked in Nick and Heath's minds. Simultaneously, the asked, "Where's the back door?" Mr. Springs pointed down a hallway that ran past the tellers' windows and started to say something only to have Nick and Heath take off before he could.

Racing down the short hallway, the brothers turned the corner to see the back door, which had been forced opened and not shut quite properly, stood cracked open ever so slightly. "Look!" Heath said as he knelt down by the door and picked up a small gold money clip with the initials SB on it. He stood up and handed it to his brother. "Scott said if he could, he'd drop that as a sign that he was with someone who meant him harm!"

"No concrete evidence, huh," Nick scowled as he put the money clip in his pocket and looked at the door. "Let's start searching and asking around, starting with the men who are supposed to be watching out for Scott!"

"You go," Heath said as he turned and headed up the hallway, "I'm going to tell Mr. Springs about the back door. Afterwards, I'll catch up with you!"

Nick said nothing in reply as he hurried out the back door, praying they'd find his brother-in-law very much alive.


	17. Suspect and I'll Make You Pay

**Chapter Sixteen**

Nick and Heath, who had ran from one building to another while the men with them did the same, grew more worried by the minute. All the roads were being watched and neither Scott nor Jack Anders had been seen. Since no one had seen either men on the streets outside Stockton, whoever kidnapped Scott had to be holding him somewhere in town. As they approached Stockton's Gentleman club, they saw Jarrod and Sheriff Madden heading towards them, and hurried up the sidewalk to meet the two men. Nick and Heath hoped their elder brother and the law had good news. That hope was dashed to pieces when they saw the looks upon the men's faces matched their own.

"Any sign of him?" Nick asked, anxious to find Scott and stop whatever was going on.

"Not yet, but we've bumped into Carl Wheeler as he got off the stagecoach." Jarrod answered as he nodded down the street. "He's genuinely shocked to learn Scott is missing and has offered to help find him. He also gave us some interesting information."

"What's that?" Heath asked as he kept an eye on the streets hoping to see something, anything that could help them.

"Both Adam Holman and Zeke have stated in the past that Samuel Mead has sworn more than once that 'one day Scott will pay for what he's done, and they've seen Samuel talking to Jack Anders a number of times.'" Jarrod answered.

Samuel Mead! Heath and Nick looked at each other. Samuel had worked the farm with his father, Ed, for a number of years. "Samuel wanted to court Audra at one time too." Nick spoke up as he felt shivers go down his back. As much as he'd disliked Scott in the past, he distrusted Samuel even more. There was something not quite right with that man's mind.

"If Samuel hired Jack to kidnap Scott, then I suggest I check any house belonging to any of the Mead's cousins, That is, all the Meads who live in town. Ten to one Scott's being held at one of their homes!" Heath felt his heart skip a beat.

"Let's start looking!" Jarrod said as he and the sheriff turned and hurried down the street. Heath and Nick didn't exactly let anything grown under their feet either.

**~oOo~**

Scott felt sure his head was going to explode, as he slowly opened his eyes, trying to get them to focus. As he did so, it took Scott a moment to remember what had happened.

_"I told you, I've been paid to take you to my boss." Jack smiled as he talked low enough that only Scott could hear what he was saying; it was a smile Scott wanted to wipe off the man's face. If it wasn't for the fact that he wanted the man's boss caught, Scott would have laid into him and then fought him right there in the bank. Of course, as he threw the first punch, Scott would conveniently leave off the fact that he had won a number of boxing rounds while furthering his education. As it was, when Jack pulled his jacket slightly away from him thus revealing a hidden gun, Scott complied with the order to head him to head for the back door. Once they were outside, Scott took two or three steps and found the gun being brought down upon his head, knocking him out cold.  
><em>  
>It took Scott a moment to realize he was in the basement of some building. His arms, which were spread out and formed a V shape, were fastened to a beam that ran from one wall to another and there were chains around his ankles; the chains were secured to the floor. His shirt was also missing. Jack Anders was standing in the corner of the room with an evil grin upon his face."<em>Well, Jarrod,"<em> Scott thought as heard footsteps above the floor and heard a door open up, _"I hope you and your brothers are not far behind, or that you'll make sure Audra gets the inheritance I left her. Money might not be everything only, if she is indeed carrying my child, it will help her." _Before Scott had a chance to think about anything else or say a word to Jack, Jack's boss descended the stairs leading down to the room Scott was being held in and walked around him, making it so he was looking Scott in the face.

"Well, well," the "gentleman" smiled coyly as he held a five foot leather whip in his hands. "You don't look so high and mighty now, do we?" When Scott simply glared at him instead of reviling against him, Scott's captor grew incensed and raged on.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" A tall brown headed gentleman, who looked like he had a few light bulbs missing, took a step towards him and hissed through his teeth.

Scott didn't know the gentleman's name. However, he looked enough like Ed Mead to be his son, nephew or some other relative. Scott was sure the gentleman thought it was his duty to make him, Scott, pay for what had happened, only he wasn't going to ask the man if that was the case or try to reason with the man when it came to the situation that was taking place now. Men like this were usually so narrow minded anyway that to do so was a waste of effort; at least, Scott thought so.

When Scott did not reply, the young gentleman started yelling, proving Scott correct. "I'm Samuel Mead! My father is Ed Mead! You tried to steal his land and then Audra had to offer herself to you to save it! That did father in, just ask the Barkleys! He's not the man he used to be. He barely works the farm and is too drunk on Saturday nights and Sunday to be of use to anyone. You're going to suffer for that before I kill you! Then," the young man's eyes went wild as he said "I'll make sure I make it so Audra has a good name to take instead of Breckinridge!"

Scott felt sick to his stomach. He didn't have to ask what the man was talking about as he remembered everything Heath had told him during the meeting at the Barkley's home. Well, if he wasn't rescued, at least Audra had her brothers to look after her. He was sure they'd see though this madman.

Samuel Mead started ranting again… asking one question after another, only Scott remained silent. There was nothing he could say to change the nut's mind, so why waste his breath? He wasn't surprised when his silence set Mr. Mead off even more. "Get out of here, Jack!" Samuel barked over his shoulder. "And don't talk to anyone!" The moment Jack had did as he was told, Samuel walked around Scott and stood behind him. The next moment Scott was gritting his teething and holding his breath as his captor brought the whip down as hard as he could upon Scott's bare back, and then brought it down again and again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Seventeen**

Victoria, who had been out in the garden, walked into the living room to see Audra sitting on the sofa as if she was a million miles away. Victoria sighed, as she looked toward the window wishing the men would get home and then walked over and sat down next to her daughter. She wished she knew exactly what to say to Audra, only she didn't. It's not like she could guarantee anything at the moment.

As if she was reading her mother's mind, Audra spoke up, though she kept her eyes on the empty fireplace. "What will I do if Scott is killed?"

Putting her hand over Audra's, Victoria wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder and replied, "_We've_ told you before, and_ I'll_ tell you again, you _always_ have a home here. You never have to worry about that one. Though," Victoria smiled as she added, "I don't envy whoever is behind this when your brothers get a hold of him."

In spite of how worried she was, Audra couldn't help but start roaring with laughter. She could just see Jarrod arguing Scott's case to the culprit; Nick beating the man senseless, while Heath quietly took all the facts to Fred thus ending the arguing and fighting. "I don't either." She said once she quit laughing.

Victoria, who had been laughing too, grew serious and looked inquisitively upon Audra. "Are you happy, really?" She knew it sounded like a crazy question after all she'd seen the way her son-in-law and Audra acted together. Only she'd been around enough to know things weren't always the way they seemed to be and she wanted to know that wasn't the case with her daughter's marriage.

Audra sighed as she stood up and walked to the fireplace, an action that concerned her mother. However, she said nothing as she waited for her daughter to answer. Finally Audra turned away from the fireplace and said as she shrugged her shoulders, "I'm as happy as I let myself be, mother. I mean, I'd be lying if I said we had a fairytale romance and that the union is one to be envied. Still," she gave her mother a genuine smile, which made Victoria feel better, "Scott loves me enough to marry me and give me back what was lost when I went away with him. Well, as much as possible for those who already know me. The ones who don't won't know us but will," Audra turned the palms of her hands so that they were facing up, "they won't know any different unless we say something. I don't love everything about him." She said referring to the cold hearted business side of her husband. "But, for better or worse, I do love him." She sighed again as she recalled overhearing Nick's question her husband and Scott's reply. Slowly, she started walking towards her mother and looked at her. "I don't know that Scott loves me enough to remain faithful throughout the coming years, but does it matter at the moment?"

"No," Victoria answered remembering her own marriage and how, when people asked her how she'd stayed married to her husband during their troubled times, she'd tell them they simply took things one day at a time. "No, it doesn't." She then changed the topic, figuring it would help pass the time much faster if she did.

_**~oOo~**_

Heath and Nick stood in front of Tyrell Mead's home, Samuel's oldest cousin. Jarrod would have been with them only he was with Fred Madden checking another one of Samuel's cousin's home. The noise that rang through the streets of Stockton was ignored as they concentrated on the matter at hand. Tyler's three bed room home looked as if it had a basement, a main floor and a part of a second floor. It was one of the finer homes in Stockton, as Tyler had fared better than his relatives when it came to money. In all honesty, that "second floor" was actually just one large attic. Nick and Heath walked around the house trying to get a look into the basement, just in case. They were disappointed to find that the curtains that were hanging in the basement had been drawn closed. It bothered them as they didn't know if it was simply because they were closed, or if they'd been shut to keep anyone from looking inside.

"Guess it's time to go visiting." Heath said as he climbed the stairs that led to the front door of the Tyrell Mead's home. He didn't get halfway up the stairs when he heard Nick let out a few swear words. He whirled around to see what was going on. "What's up?" he asked as he looked at Nick, who was kneeling on the ground holding a small object in his hand.

"This," Nick stood up and held out the object which turned out to be a man's pocket watch on a simple gold chain.

Heath's heart skipped a beat. No one had to tell them the watch belonged to Scott as he'd been with Audra when she'd purchased the watch for her husband not two days before.

Heath presumed Scott had dropped the object on purpose. How was he to know that Jack, in his hurry, had not noticed that his pant pocket had a hole in it, and the watch, which the man had stolen from Scott, had slipped through the hole and landed on the ground after he had left the house? "Scott has got to be in there," He said.

"It would make sense." Nick wrapped his fingers around the watch and headed up the steps. He pounded on the door with his fist, though what he really wanted to do was to kick the door in and start searching the home. Heath would have told his hot tempered brother not to knock so hard, only before he could the door began to open. Seconds later, Tyrell Mead stepped out onto the porch, shutting the door behind him.

"May I help you?" The man rested his hands upon his hips and looked at the Nick and Heath, doing his best to keep the fact that their presence was making him more than nervous. Samuel had sworn no one knew where he had Jack bring Scott. He'd begged Tyrell to let him and Jack haul Scott down to his basement and do what he wanted to. After all, he'd pointed out, everyone knew that 'Tyrell had nothing against Scott or Audra, for he'd said more than once his uncle and the other two farmers should never have taken the loans out in the first place'. Tyrell had consented because he was fully aware that Samuel knew that his, Tyrell's, words had been used only as a cover for his hatred of the man called Scott Breckenridge. Now, with Nick and Heath standing on his porch, Tyrell couldn't help but wonder if he'd just made a huge mistake.

Giving a very much shortened version of what had happened Nick held up his hand and opened his fingers. "He's around here or has been. We're searching your house!"

Tyrell stared at the watch. Not knowing Jack had stolen the watch, his thoughts turned to Samuel, who had left the house not thirty minutes ago, saying he had a few things to get done before he came and finished his business with Scott. Now, with the pocket watch in Nick's hand, Tyrell blew more smoke into the air. "Samuel was here; I won't deny that. He was with that friend of his, Jack Anders. Samuel was driving the wagon they were riding ing only, when he climbed down, I told him they couldn't stay here. I might have, only he and Jack had something covered up in the back. They were both acting funny. Guess I know why now," Tyrell looked at Heath and Nick and added, "Samuel must have dropped that when he climbed down."

By the way Tyrell's eyes kept moving Nick was sure the man was lying. He and Heath just had to get a look inside the house. "We…" he started to speak only stop when Mrs. Mead opened the front door and asked what was going on; she'd only returned home fifteen minutes ago and her husband had not said anything about Samuel or the man being held captive in their basement.

Heath gave her a short run down of what their visit was about and then said, due to feeling the same way as Nick, "We would appreciate it if we could look inside." He then added to justify entering when they had no real proof Scott was inside, "Just so we can tell Jarrod and the sheriff we looked."

Before either of the Meads could give any sort of reply the sound of the back door opening and shutting could be heard. The frightened look on Mrs. Meads face, and the worried one on her husband's, sent Nick and Heath flying around the corner of the house, Tyrell was right behind them.


	19. Rescue and Already Gold

**Chapter Eighteen**

Nick, Heath and Jarrod stood, or sat, in various places in the living room. Victoria, who had been up in the sick room with Dr. Merar and Audra as the doctor tended to Scott, walked in the living room. All three men looked at her hoping to hear that Scott had regained consciousness. Victoria said nothing until she sat down in the chair closet to the living room entrance, and then her voice was even and extremely serious. "I want to know exactly what happened, and I don't want to wait." She said as she thought on Audra and on hard she, Victoria, had tried to get her to come downstairs for awhile. After all, Silas had offered to stay with Scott for one hour. It had been to no avail though. The young woman was flat out refusing to leave the sick room until Scott regained consciousness. The man had so many whip marks on his back that Victoria, who had been truly shocked when the doctor told her that Scott had received thirty lashes from the whip Mr. Mead had used, thought the good man must be mistaken. And his face and the front of him, Victoria shuddered at all the bruises that had been left behind as evidence of further beatings. She honestly wondered if Scott would simply slip away instead of regaining consciousness.

Jarrod looked at his brothers as if to say "I wasn't there; you tell it."

Heath shook his head and began telling their mother what had happened. When it came to the part where they'd run around the corner of the house, he hesitated still sickened at what his brother-in-law had been put through at the hands of the Samuel Mead. He then continued the story, as the look in Victoria's eyes told him she would not tolerate him stopping.

_ "I'd say you had company." Heath threw a glance over his shoulder at Tyrell as Nick, who had found the back door locked, kicked it open. Seconds later Samuel, who had been unaware that his cousin had uninvited guests, had hurried back to his cousin's house using the back way thinking to avoid being seen, was just wrapping the whip around an unconscious Scott's neck when the back door swung open. Cursing, Samuel dove behind some boxes only to find the boxed falling down upon him. Before Samuel had time to think, Nick had yanked the whip out of his hands, grabbed him and pulled him to his feet, yelling and cussing at him the whole time he was doing it._

By the time Nick had Samuel up on his feet with his arms pulled back behind him, Heath and Tyrell had freed Scott. Tyrell figured he had no choice but to help Heath if he was going to get anyone to believe that Samuel had done this all behind his back…which was exactly what Tyrell planned on claiming. Of course, in his state of being Scott simply fell into Heath's arms once his, Scott's, arms were free.

"You best pray my brother-in-law survives this!" Nick bellowed as he forced Samuel up the stairs and past Mrs. Meads, who had remained outside. The woman threw her hands up and covered her mouth and let out a gasp as Heath and her husband carried Scott up the stairs and into the house.

"As you know," Nick looked at Jarrod after Heath had finished speaking, "I took Samuel to the sheriff while Heath and Mrs. Meads tended to Scott. Just tell me you're not going to be the one defending Samuel at his trial."

Jarrod would have let out a few choice words only, with their mother present, he refrained from doing so. "You bet I'm not! There's no excuse for what he's done. For whatever Scott is or isn't, he didn't deserve any of this. Nobody does." No one argued with him as they continued talking.

**~oOo~**

While her mother and brothers were talking among themselves, Audra was sitting next to her husband's bed running her fingers gently over his battered face and upper chest. She might have let her fingers move elsewhere only the bandages the doctor had wrapped around his abdomen and lower part of his chest stopped that one. "Oh Scott, what did he do to you?" Audra asked as she laid her head gently upon her husband's upper chest and let her tears fall. Not that she was asking because she couldn't see the results of his ordeal, the question was asked more out of anguish and knowing how her husband must have suffered, still might suffer, from it. How one person could inflict such pain and suffering upon another person was beyond Audra's compression. Sure, she understood being upset with someone or having harsh feelings towards another person. However, to whip and beat them within an inch of their life…maybe even robbing them of the precious gift of living and breathing, that boggled her mind.

As she listened to her husband's steady breathing, Audra couldn't help but sigh. After the good doctor had taken care of Scott, she had pulled him aside and made an appointment to see him. After everything that had happened, along with the fact that the smell of cinnamon had actually made her sick, Audra figured she'd better find out whether she was just stressed or if she was indeed carrying Scott's baby. "Listen to me Scott," Audra spoke as she laid her hand upon his, "I don't know what the future holds for us, or any children we might have, but you have to pull through this no matter what. You just have to. Dr. Merar wants me to see a doctor next month. While he can't tell me for sure, he's ninety percent sure that I am carrying your child." She fell silent wondering and let her mind wander over the past year as they'd traveled, the train ride home and all that had been said or done on that the train.

With her head on Scott's chest and her face turned away from him, Audra did not see Scott open his eyes, though he did it slowly. Though, when an involuntary groan escaped his lips, Audra's head flew up. "Scott! you're awake!" She exclaimed, tears again threatened to spill only, this time, they were tears of happiness.

Scott did his best to smile through the pain he was feeling, as he slowly lifted his hand up and touched her face. He couldn't help but chuckle inside as, for whatever reason, he thought of how people accused him of having the Midas touch. That might or might not be, but he certainly couldn't turn Audra to gold; she'd already been that way when they left Stockton…except now he knew that was no way to measure her worth. "I think I might have been better off staying unconscious, though it's always nice to wake up to the face of an angel." He said as he dropped his hand back down and closed his eyes.

Audra smiled, leaned over and kissed his forehead. She then went to tell her family Scott was going to be just fine.


	20. Not on My Account

**Chapter Nineteen**

Scott, who had now been coherent for roughly eight hours, opened his eyes when he heard the door open. He wasn't surprised by the questioning look that he saw on Jarrod's face. After all Scott, had only asked Audra to have Jarrod come see him; he hadn't instructed her to tell her brother what he wanted.

"Audra said you wanted to talk to me." Jarrod said as he approached the bed, and involuntarily shuddered ever so slightly; the man still looked pretty bad.

Scott couldn't help but chuckle, though he did it softly as his ribs couldn't take anything else. "I think I'll be looking this bad for awhile." He gave Jarrod a small smile. When Jarrod started to apologize, Scott stopped him. "No need to worry." He then grew serious. "Audra told me that you are talking about postponing that wedding of yours."

Jarrod didn't answer at first. His wedding was supposed to take place in two days. If he and Polly went through with the wedding on the original date, Scott would miss it as he was battling an infection that set in due to the wounds upon his back. Jarrod hated the idea of Audra being at the wedding alone. Surely it would be a cause for the wrong kind of talk to be started, and she'd suffered enough of that up to the time Scott and she married. He finally nodded his head and replied, "Yes, I am."

While Scott would admit there was a time he would have let such a thing go to his head, he couldn't have Jarrod and Polly postpone such a thing for him now. He shocked Jarrod when he told him not to do such a thing. "Life is too short Jarrod; we both know that. The two of you are getting married outside in the yard." Scott pointed to the window next to his bed. Due to the fact that he was propped up by more than one pillow, he could see out the window. "I'll be able to see it from here. Don't put it off on my account."

Jarrod was shocked. The Scott he had known before would have never said such a thing. Then again, Audra had been trying to tell him and his brothers that they were only ever seeing one side of Scott. He was going to have to apologize to Audra later. "I'll leave it up to Polly." He promised and then he and Scott spent a good fifteen minutes clearing the air between them.

"I'll do my best by your sister. I may still fail in the long run only, like I just said, I'll do my best. I promise you that much." Scott said as he closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them back up.

After they'd talked another twenty minutes, Jarrod gave Scott a smile and excused himself. He might have stayed longer only he could see that Scott was quite tired. Seeing how Audra had also spent an hour talking to her husband before Jarrod was sent for, and the time they'd just spent visiting, Jarrod figured the man had had talked enough. No sooner had he stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind him than Audra, who was coming up the hallway, cornered him.

"So, do I still get to be a bridesmaid?" Audra asked and then quickly added, "In two days," She didn't want to hand her brother any loopholes to jump through. She just knew if she gave her brother any leeway, he would seize the opening and run with it. Come to think about it, any of her brothers would do that if they were given the opportunity to do so.

Jarrod repeated what he'd said to Scott and then apologized to his sister as he'd planned on. "I still don't like his business practices only, from everything you've told me, and from everything he and I just talked about, things could have been a lot worse for you." Jarrod said as all he had learned from both his sister and brother-in-law. "I guess I just couldn't believe he hadn't been using you this whole time." He hadn't known what to think when he'd heard that Scott had not laid a hand on Audra for a whole year and then, when he did, he had a ring on her hand within twenty-four hours.

Audra gave him an understanding smile. "I know and I don't blame you. I'm just glad you realize that's not the case now. You do realize it, don't you? You do know you don't have to worry about me anymore right?"

Jarrod nodded, though he found himself wondering if sometime in the future Scott would find himself a mistress. After all, men in Scott's position saw nothing wrong with such a practice. Jarrod didn't like the fact that the idea kept finding itself into his mind, only it did. However, he didn't voice the concern. Why should he? It's not like he could do anything to prevent if that day did come. Besides, with Dr. Merar confirming that Audra was most likely carrying Scott's baby, Jarrod didn't want to upset his sister. He then confessed that he and Scott had been talking about her the majority of the time he, Jarrod, had been in the room. "All I want to know is your truly happy."

Audra shrugged her shoulders, smiled and told him the same things she'd told their mother. She then gave Jarrod a giant bear hug. "I've got to go change Scott's bandages, give him his medicine and then I need to go help Polly finish that dress of hers. And no," Audra said as she opened the bedroom door, "I'm not describing it to you."

Jarrod chuckled and walked away. His sister had turned into an amazing, mature woman. He had to admit that. He then started whistling as he made his way to the study. He had things to get done before the wedding for, while he would talk to Polly, he had the feeling the wedding would go ahead as planned.


	21. Jarrod's Wedding and Goodbye

**Chapter Twenty**

"Stand still," Audra laughed as she helped her future sister-in-law with her wedding dress. "It's not like Jarrod's going to disappear." He wouldn't either. Audra had seen the look in her eldest brother's eyes. There was no way Jarrod would run off.

"What was your wedding like?" Polly, who had grown still, asked quietly. She, like the others, still wished they'd been able to be with Audra when she and Scott had exchanged vows.

Audra, who was getting ready to finish buttoning Polly's dress, froze for a split second and then let out a sigh as she slipped the button through the button hole. "We had a quiet ceremony with a preacher and his wife just outside Saint Louis. However," Audra's voice, which had sounded a little down, took on a more delighted tone as she told her of the promise Scott had made. "He said we can renew our vows after this baby is born. He's promised to make it so our families and friends can be there." So Scott had approached her with the idea of waiting until they could have a wedding where her family could be present before they'd ever reached Saint Louis, only she'd declined…figuring it was better to have his name before they got to Stockton then have a 'real' wedding later. As far as Audra was concerned that part was none of Polly's, or anyone's, business.

"I feel bad that Scott won't be able to be at the wedding." Polly would have told Jarrod they needed to wait on the wedding, only Audra had cornered her before Jarrod got a hold of her and had more than a few words for her. Still, Polly thought the fact that Audra would be alone at the wedding was sad. "I hope you know I would have sided with Jarrod if it wasn't for the fact that I know you and Scot are against us waiting."

Audra shrugged her shoulders. "I know that. Now, let's just be glad that when your uncle checked Scott this morning the infection was almost gone. He'll be better in a few days and then, in a few more days after that, he'll be up and around. When it comes to the wedding, Scott will be watching from his bed next to the window. I won't really be alone." Okay, so she might hear a few words spoken behind her back only, with Samuel Mead's actions being spread all over town, she figured anything she'd heard would be the same as what she'd heard before. People felt bad as "the unfortunate incident", as the gossipers were calling it, was yet another black eye for Ed Mead and his family. It was all Audra could do not to say something unnecessary. After all, she did feel bad for Ed, his wife and the rest of the family only that was it. Samuel was flat out evil as far as she was concerned. Thank goodness Nick and Heath had stopped him before he could strangle Scott. As it was, it made her shudder how close the law had still come to having the right to charge Samuel with murder!

"They're ready for you." Heath, who was giving the bride away, knocked and opened the door.

"Guess this it," said Polly. Audra exited first, as she was Polly's matron of honor. Polly smiled nervously as she took a hold of Heath's arms and followed him out of the house.

** ~oOo~  
><strong>

The music rang through the air, as Audra and the others watched Heath walk Polly down the aisle by the rows of chairs that had been set out on the front lawn. Though, as Reverend Stacy began the ceremony, Audra looked towards the bedroom window. She could see Scott propped up on the extra pillows, her mother had had Silas taken up, he watched the proceedings. Inwardly Audra sighed; for what had to be the thousandth time, Audra wished Scott would soften up when it came to the way he handled the loans he handed out to people. It would go a long ways in helping the image that was stuck to him. Of course, the moment she did that, Audra chastised herself. Why think about something that would never happen?

"By the virtue…" Reverend Stacy's words grabbed Audra's attention and she turned her attention to her brother and his new wife; Jarrod was kissing his bride. After that it was as if someone took the top off a huge noise box as 'Congratulations' and "Best wishes" rang out more than once, as Jarrod led Polly to the surrey that was waiting near the house. Once the newlyweds drove away, Audra stayed in the yard only long enough to visit a "proper" amount of time and then she slipped away and disappeared into the house.

** Three Weeks Later**

"Gee, Audra," Nick griped, with a twinkle in his eye, as he put Audra's luggage in the back of the wagon; Scott was inside the house talking with his brothers, meaning Heath and Gene, and Victoria. Nick had offered to put his sister and brother in law's luggage in the wagon "I think you're taking more away with you than you brought!"

"Of course, I did. You didn't expect me to leave without some memorabilia, did you?" Audra asked with a tone that said "I have no clue to why you're griping"…only her eyes were laughing so hard there was no way her brother could stop from busting up laughing.

Nick then grew very serious. "I'm sorry for the way I acted when you first got here." Nick finishing arranging the luggage in the back of the wagon and turned around to face Audra. He still couldn't how much more she'd matured since she left home. He glanced toward her still flat stomach and added as he held onto the side of the wagon with one hand and shifted his weight. "If you ever need anything…" he fidgeted again only to find Audra's hand upon his upper arm and her smiling wide at him.

"I know where to find you, Nick. Thanks," She tiptoed and gave him a small, sisterly, peck on his cheek. "Thanks for everything, even if you still don't approve of Scott."

"I don't approve of the way he does his business." Nick corrected her as he doubled up his one fist and placed it on his while pointing to the house. "I never will, makes it one wonder what he's up to at times. However," he relaxed his stance as Heath, Gene, their mother and Scott came out of the house. "As long as he takes good care of you and makes you happy, I won't have a quarrel with him." He then stepped aside as Scott approached and helped Audra into the wagon. After exchanged farewells, Scott and Audra drove away. Gene and Victoria went inside, Heath headed for the barn while Nick remained where he was until his Scott and Audra were out of sight. Only then did he turn around and went to look for McColl; it was going to be a long day.

** Epilogue to Follow**


	22. Epilogue

**A/N The short shot that this story is based off…**_"Golden Girl"….states that Audra returns to Stockton with her eight year old son… and that she and Scott lost a daughter that was three years younger than their son. As you will see in this epilogue that fact (children wise) has been changed in this story. ._

** ~oOo~ **

The wind was picking up its speed as Audra, who had returned to the ranch, stood in front of the two graves that lay in the grove. She looked from her father's headstone and then to her husband's. Ten years had passed since Scott came into her life, nine since the day they married. Had it really been that long? It seemed like only yesterday. Where had time gone to?

As she gazed upon the headstones, Audra couldn't help but shake her head. Two men who, with the exception of being cold hearted in business affairs, shared more in common than anyone around her would ever like to admit. Both cared and loved their families, both accumulated wealth…though one was through hard work while the other was due to shrewd business deals where emotions weren't allowed. She had watched both men stand their ground when others told them they should budge. Okay, in her mind's eyes her father had been more justified in his actions; still, the stubbornness was there, and both had fallen due to a bullet. Even though her father had been murdered while standing for what was right while Scott's death was caused by a hunting accident, Audra still found it ironic. And last of all, both men had proved unfaithful to their wives. Okay, so her father's affair had ended after three months and he'd never cheated afterwards while Scott had taken a mistress three years prior to his death…an action that would have caused a divorce had it not been for the fact that Audra refused to break either her vows or the promise made before the vows. Audra wasn't about to reveal the affair at the moment. Why should she? It's not like confessing such a thing would bring her husband back or change the man he'd been. No, if she told anyone that one, it would be not anytime soon. Only when she heard the sound of a wagon or buggy coming toward her did she turn around. She wasn't surprised to see Nick parking his surrey and climbing down.

"I promised Thomas and Crystal I'd come and get you, pick them up from Heath's and then go home." Nick said as he walked up beside his sister and laid his hand upon her shoulder. The fact that his eight year old nephew and five year old niece didn't have to exactly beg him to go fetch their mother was something he didn't think needed to be stated. After all Audra already knew how much he loved her children. Even if he didn't his wife would have had a fit if he didn't treat them well. Nick had traveled up to Wyoming after Jarrod's wedding and talked Jenny Hollister into moving back to Stockton, and then married her in a double wedding when Heath married Fred Madden's niece, Prudence. It had been quite the wedding with only Eugene missing; he'd been overseas at the time.

"Scott wasn't a bad man. True, he wasn't the best only he was a good enough gentleman and husband, really he was." Audra turned and looked at Nick, knowing that a small part of her brother still resented the fact that Scott had taken her up on her offer.

Nick looked at his brother-in-law's headstone and shook his head. "I told you years ago I never hated him, sis. True, I hated what he did and hated the fact that you felt it necessary to offer yourself to him to save the farmers' land." He paused and then said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, "What I hated most of all…" he looked her in the eye and sighed, "I hated the fact that I wasn't there when he showed up at the house. I would have thrown him out before you had ever had a chance to tell him that you meant it."

Audra couldn't help it; she started laughing at the picture she got of Nick grabbing Scott by his suit jacket and, most likely, the back of his pants and throwing him out the front door. The fact that it would have happened was something she did not doubt for a moment; he brother had always been quick to anger when it came to protecting his family back then…not that he wasn't as quick to defend them now only he had, through the years, amazed everyone by reining in his temper. Of course, if you asked Audra, she was sure Jenny had a lot to do with that one. "I know you would have only," she looked, "I wonder if we could change things if we would. I mean, I wouldn't have Thomas or Crystal if it wasn't for Scott."

Nick gave her a large smile and gave her shoulder a slight squeeze. "I know what you mean, sis. Now, let's get home before mother and Jenny send the army out to get us."

Audra couldn't help but chuckle as she turned away from the graves. Nick might own the ranch. He might be the boss when it came to the ranch only everyone knew Victoria and her daughter-in-law ruled the house…which meant as soon as her brothers had the guest house ready Audra and her children were moving into it. They had too. As far as Audra was concerned two women in the same kitchen was a nightmare; three would be downright impossible!


End file.
